What Was Kept Hidden
by AndiStar86
Summary: Rachel one day accidentally discovers what her her fathers told her about her mom was a lie. With the help of her friends Rachel will decide if she really needs or wants a mother. Pezberry friendship, Faberry friendship, Brittberry Friendship. May or may not make supernatural. I kind of suck at summaries so please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic. I have always read but never written so please no negative feedback. **_****_**I'm open to constructive criticism. I write because I enjoy it. Also I do not own nothing. I would also like to give a special thanks to "KingOfHell00" for being my beta. And to QueenDiannaAgron for helping me.**_**

**What was kept hidden**

"Rachel! Rachel!" Was all Santana could say as she knocked again and again on the small diva's door.

"C'mon, Rae! You've been locked up in your room for days. I'm getting kind of tired of being ignored here."

Exasperated, Santana decided to just pick the lock. She was tired of her texts and calls being ignored, so it was time she took matters into her own hands and help the diva from self destructing. Upon opening the door, peering at the small brunette beneath the blankets, she noticed her tear stained face.

Gently sitting on the edge of the bed beside Rachel, Santana leaned over and wiped her face with a wipe she pulled from the bedside dresser.

"Hey you, how you feeling?" Santana said as she finished cleaning up her dearest friend's face.

Looking up into those deep brown eyes, Rachel knew she couldn't keep this from her best-est friend. So much had happened in only a span of a week, and the only person that knows her like the back of her hand is Santana.

Sighing, Rachel closed her eyes momentarily, building up the courage she needed. Finally opening her eyes, she leaned into Santana for support; both physically and emotionally.

"I met my mom."

Silence encompassed the room, as both the Latina cheerleader and the small diva processed what Rachel had just said.

"What? How? When?" Was all Santana could sputter.

"I thought your mom didn't want you? She gave you up, Rae!" So many thoughts plagued Santana's mind.

"They lied, San. They told me she never wanted me, that all she wanted was the money. They kept her from me for 14 years!"

"How do you know they were lying, Rae? They've always been very doting, caring, and involved in your life. I just don't get it."

"San, I found letters in the basement. I was looking for old photographs for our family tree project in English class, and accidentally found them hidden away in an old shoe box."

"Letters? What kind of letters?" Santana asked, her brow furrowed in a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"I'm not sure, they looked like letters dated for each of my birthdays."

Rachel guessed her mom had to care somewhat if she took the time to remember and write letters to her every year. But why not just call or come visit? Or not have left at all.

Rachel loved her fathers, she really did. They gave her everything she could ever want (although, having them home more often would suffice). Growing up, Rachel faced a lot of discrimination. Having two fathers had never been easy. But, on the bright side, she got to be raised in a very loving and open minded environment. She learned early on that having thick skin was crucial, since people could be very hateful and ignorant, at times. None of that bothered her, though. If no one wanted to be her friend, or even talk to her because she had two dads, then it was their loss. She would be getting out of this small town eventually, anyway.

She asked once, if she had a mom, when she was six. All the other kids in her class had moms', and were making Mothers Day cards. The truth was, she felt kind of left out. Both her dads told her that she didn't have a mom, that she didn't need one, and that she had them and that was all that mattered. She never got the courage to ask them again. Later, when Rachel was ten, her fathers told her that her mother had given her up to pursue her career, that she didn't want to be a mother, but that they had been ready to be parents. And so, they were blessed with her. She concluded that her mother just didn't want her, and left it at that. She had two parents that loved her, what more could she ask for, she thought.

Except now, with all the copious amounts of questions Rachel had all week. She never opened the letters. Who knows what they would say. And did she even want to read them?

"Have you opened the letters yet? And how did you meet your mom? How do you know who she is if you never met her?"

"Oh my God! Santana, really?" Rachel stated in an exasperated tone.

"What? I want to know! You've been keeping this from me for like a week. I don't like being kept in the dark here."

Sending a silent apology, Rachel said, "I don't know where to begin."

"I have so many questions myself. I don't know what to think, I really thought she didn't want me, San. What if she's just saying she wants me, then doesn't the next?"

"Look, just think positively, okay?"

Rachel sucked in a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then replied, "Okay, okay, you're right. I guess I'll start from the beginning, then."

The small diva retold the Latina cheerleader everything that had transpired from finding the letters in the basement, to the ultrasound that had her mother's name on it. She confessed to listening to a tape that she found in the box of letters, and how she listened to it every night until she fell asleep. Rachel then told her how she looked up every Shelby Corcoran that there was in the state of Ohio and the state of New York. She found only one close by in Akron. She then mentioned how she hopped on a bus to Akron one day, and snuck into the Carmel High School auditorium, where Shelby worked as the director of Vocal Adrenaline.

"You hopped a bus... without me? I'm not sure if I should be proud, or pissed that you didn't include me. We're best friends, Rae." Santana sighed disappointingly.

"Look, San, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed time to process all this. I never wanted to keep things from you, let alone something of this importance. You are my person, the only one who gets me or understands me. Please don't be mad at me, I need you," Rachel said apologetically.

"Okay, okay. Enough of all the mushy crap, keep telling me what happened when you met your mom."

A bright, watery eyed, megawatt smile appeared on the small diva's face when she realized Santana wasn't really mad at her.

"Awe, c'mon. Don't look at me with those large, brown, anime eyes!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just happy you aren't really mad at me. Besides, I know how impossible it is for you to stay mad at me when I give you _the_ eyes." Rachel laughs as she attempts to duck an on coming pillow.

Finally catching her breath, Rachel resituated herself so that she was sitting and facing Santana. "So when I made it to the auditorium, I felt like I could barely breathe, San."

Hoping to calm her some, Santana gripped the small diva's hand in her own.

Sending a nod and smile in thanks, Rachel continued explaining how she came to meeting her mom. She knew the moment she saw Shelby's face that they were related. It was like looking into a mirror thirty years into the future. The small diva sat in the back of the auditorium undetected, memorized by the sheer commanding presence of Shelby Corcoran. What finally broke her hypnotized state was the magic that was her mother's voice. As Shelby sung "Funny Girl" from her all time favorite movie with Barbra Streisand, she knew without a doubt that this was her mom. Of course, she also had amazing voice recognition.

Sitting on the balls of her feet in anticipation, Santana smiled encouragingly. "You got this. Tell me how she reacted to meeting you."

Sighing, the tiny diva stated how Shelby's voice was so captivating that she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame, and before she knew what was happening, her feet seemed to develop a mind of their own as they began moving her toward the older woman.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Will you please calm down! Or I'll never get through this," Rachel stated, exasperated.

Popping her mouth shut, Santana made a zipper motion across her lips in silent understanding.

Grateful for the compliance, Rachel continued, once again. "I felt like I couldn't control my feet, and before I knew it, we were face to face." Rachel paused, wiping some tears from her face with the palms of her hand. "San, I ran. I told her who I was, and that I knew she was my mother. Then, she looked behind her and told all her students practice was over. We sat in some of the auditorium chairs." The brunette paused again, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't feel the connection I thought we were going to feel instantly, like in the movies. Ugh, Santana, we just sat there in silence and I panicked. I didn't even speak to her other than stating she was my biological mother. I simply looked at her in hopes of her saying something, anything. But... nothing happened, so I just stood up and ran out of there."

Sitting back on her heals, Santana spoke to the other girl in a gentle, sympathetic tone. "Wow... I'm really sorry things didn't work out, Rae. But you still have me, Britt, Q, and sometimes your parents. you're not alone, we have your back, okay?"

Looking up into her best friend's dark brown eyes, Rachel felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She knew that she should have been honest with Santana from the beginning. The tiny diva was thankful for having her in her life, and knowing that she was always there anytime Rachel needed a friend, that was enough for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Is it true?" Mercedes stated pressingly.

Stiffening slightly, Rachel slowly closed her locker. The brunette took a moment to mask her face into a neutral expression, before finally turning to face the overly obnoxious diva.

Sighing eternally, Rachel said in a bored tone. "Is what true, Mercedes?" She didn't even want to be here today, let alone deal with 'one half' of the gossip squad.

"That your jumping ship! Gonna go and join Mommy's team. Don't even try denying it, It's all over Jewfros blog," Mercedes stated accusingly.

Rachel was rendered speechless, she couldn't fathom _how_ or _where_ Jewfro gathered his Intel. The only place the topic of her mother was even mentioned was with Santana in the girls locker room, this morning.

Rachel set her jaw, eyes slightly narrowing as she stated with an annoyed tone. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about. What, afraid I'm more talented than you?" Mercedes mocks.

"I - -" Before Rachel could even respond. Mercedes cut her off.

"It's not always about you Berry! I bet you've been spying for Vocal Adrenaline all this time. Well, let's see what the other gleeks think when I tell them." Mercedes said smugly, before shoulder checking Rachel as she made her way down the hall, not giving the small diva a chance to respond.

Grabbing her books with one hand and rubbing her aching shoulder with the other, the small diva slowly made her way to her next class. She gave a quiet sigh, hoping beyond all hope that her day would improve.

It was three minutes until glee, and, Rachel was seriously contemplating if she should just skip. The last thing she wanted was to deal with the gossip squad and the other gleeks. The brunette shook her head, what was she thinking? Why should she worry about what they had to say, she didn't have anything to hide. With that, the small diva marched toward the choir room with a new found sense of confidence and determination.

Rachel gently grasped the door. Steeling herself for what was to come. With one last deep breath, the small diva entered the choir room. All eyes locked onto her as she slowly (and as casually as possible) made her way up to her spot at the top of the risers.

Once she was seated, Rachel pulled out her phone and noticed she had a text from Santana. She couldn't help but give a tiny smile down at her phone, before proceeding to read the other girl's message.

_Hey Rae! Sorry, gonna be late to glee today. Coach has me, B & Q in a meeting. Laaaaaame… but I promise I'll be there as soon as it's over! XoXo _

Rachel's smile fell after reading the text, causing a flutter of annoyance to spark within her. It wasn't directed at Santana - - it wasn't her fault she got stuck in a meeting - - but at Coach for picking today of all days for a stupid meeting. The last thing she needed (or wanted) was to be alone with these def-tone amateurs. Maybe she should've skipped glee after all.

Rachel sighed internally. Sticking the phone back inside her backpack. All she could do now was hope that, for once, Mr. Schue would be on time. That hope was soon squashed like a bug, though.

"So it's true? You've been spying on us for Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt questioned accusingly. "Why did you lie and say you didn't have a mom?"

"I - - "

"She's just jealous and upset Mr. Schue gave me the solo for sectionals," Mercedes said interrupting Rachel, once again.

"It's just like you to want all the attention and, because you didn't get your way, you want to leave." Kurt states menacingly

"Look, I didn't lie! I had no idea I had a mom,- - I mean, of course I have one like every other human being, but I never knew who she was," Rachel said exasperatedly. All this bickering back and forth was only aggravating her more than she already was.

"You're not leaving because I turned you down, are you?" Finn asked, with a serious look on his face. (Though it looked more like he was constipated).

"What? I... No, no! I invited You. Along with all the others in glee club for a movie night at my house!" The tiny diva exclaimed desperately. The last thing she needed was for all the gleeks to think she liked him. God, she wants to vomit just thinking about it.

"Ya right, I've seen how you look at Finn when he sings, Rachel. You like him, admit it!" Artie interjected, glaring at her.

Before she could utter a single rebuttal, everyone began all speaking at once.

"I bet she leaked out our set list."

"She's been spying this whole time!"

"How can we trust her?"

"She just wants the attention."

"She's so into me, I can tell."

"Traitor!"

By the time the cheerios entered the choir room it was complete chaos.

Upon entering the choir room, several things were crystal clear: One, the entire glee club was in complete chaos, and two, all of their berating comments were being directed at the small diva sitting on the risers - - who at the moment, looked beyond overwhelmed.

This was unacceptable. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, LOSERS!" Santana shouted. Everyone in this school knew better than to go against her rules. One of those rules being that Rachel was off limits. End of story.

With just as much fierceness as the Latina cheerio, Quinn, roared "Listen up, MORONS! I don't care what is going on, but it. Ends now."

Not being the confrontational type, Britt ran over to envelope Rachel in a tight embrace. "No worries, Rae-Rae, I got you. Sannie and Quinnie will handle the other gleeks."

Rachel didn't want to seem ungrateful for the hug, but the tiny diva was soon starting to suffocate. "Can't breath!" She manage to mutter.

"Sorry, Rae-Rae, I just don't like seeing you look like a sad panda," Britt said as she let go of the small diva, but still keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulders in show of support. That, and B was just an all around affectionate person.

Walking up to the small diva. Santana asked as calmly as possible. "Hey, tiny can you tell me what's going on? Like for instance why everyone was verbally attacking you?" Santana needed an explanation, now. As it was, she was trying really hard not to go all Lima Heights on their ass.

Looking into those large dark eyes, Rachel new without a doubt that Santana was going to explode. Taking a deep breath. She stuttered, "Jewfro.. He. Um.. Well. You see-"

Santana reached out and took hold of Rachel's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just breath, Rae, I'm sure whatever you're going to tell me will seal his fate, regardless," She said. Her tone deathly serious.

"Okay... well, this morning Mercedes read on Jewfros blog that I've been leaking Intel to the competition, and that I've been lying about having a mom and keeping her identity a secret so I could leak our set list to Vocal Adrenaline," Rachel blurted out as rapidly as she could.

"Rae, are you sure that's all that happened?" Quinn asked with concern.

"Well, besides them calling me a liar, a traitor - - amongst other things - - that about sums it up." Rachel Replied. Her voice laced with exhaustion. It felt like this day would never end, as though it would continue to drag on for all eternity. She didn't want to be here anymore, all she wanted to do was go home and never speak to anyone ever again for the rest of her life.

Santana, looked deep into the small diva's eyes, making sure what she had said was the whole truth. Once seeing that it was, she turned to Quinn, asking silently through her eyes what should be done next.

Both cheerios nodded at each other in silent agreement, before turning around to face the other gleeks. They had their HBIC faces on, hoping to at least make some of them cry for being complete and utter assholes to the tiny diva.

"Look, I don't care what was on Jacob's blog. All I know, is that its gossip. All of you should know what and how it feels like to be on the end of it. Rachel has done nothing but help make us stronger as a team, and if you can't see that, then I don't know what else to tell you." Quinn stated in a matter of fact tone.

"But how do we know for sure, that she isn't lying, about not leaking our set list." Mercedes stated pressingly, yet again. Trying to convince the rest of the club that she was right.

"I'm not! Besides, Vocal Adrenaline will be featuring songs that complement their strongest singer, Jesse St. James. Journey is hardly something Vocal Adrenaline would want to steal, let alone use for a competition. They're predictable, their lead singer is exceptional- no offense, Finn. Most likely, they'll be singing a song from Queen or Lady Gaga."

"What makes you so sure? How do we know you aren't just trying to throw us off our game?" Kurt added.

"Ya, Man Hands, prove it!" Mercedes stated menacingly.

"Hey, watch the name calling before I yank your weave right off your dumb-ass head and make you eat it," Santana threatened, as she took a step closer to Mercedes.

Not wanting to fight or call the Latina's bluff, Mercedes took several steps back.

"How am I going to prove I have nothing to do with Vocal Adrenaline?" this was seriously making no sense, Rachel thought.

"How about we go and take a look at the competition and see for ourselves if they're actually singing Queen or Lady Gaga" Mercedes said.

"What will that prove?" Rachel asked. Becoming more confused and frustrated by the second.

"What afraid you'll be caught, now that your secret is out?" Kurt questioned in a smug tone.

Not one to back down against anything. Regardless of the situation. Rachel replied with renewed determination. "You know what? If it will shut you the hell up! Then fine, I'll go. I'm done with this constant badgering, it's so fucking annoying."

Everyone just stared at her, like she'd grown two heads right before their eyes; it was uncommon to hear any vulgar language come from the normally well put together diva.

Both cheerios smirked knowingly. They could tell the tiny diva was only moments away from completely exploding. As much as they would love to see the brunette go off on those assholes. They knew it was best to defuse the situation before things really got out of hand. "Come on, tiny, come sit down and take a break for a bit ya?" Santana gently suggested. She took the small divas hand again, leading her over to their usual spot on the risers.

Once Rachel was seated. Quinn sat down on the other side of her and placed a red lolly pop on the brunette's lap, hoping it would cheer her up some. She hated seeing the small diva sad, it was like looking at a kicked puppy. "Here, even though they'll rot your teeth. I know how much you loves these things." She said with a wink.

Rachel gave Quinn a small smile. "Thanks, Q."

"So, you sure you want to do this?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you really don't have to go through with this, we can handle the gleeks if they keep pressing for proof." Quinn said her voice sounding just as concerned.

Just as the small diva opened her mouth to respond. She closed it when the door opened and Mr. Schue finally walked in. Rachel tried focusing on what he was saying, but she couldn't help but start thinking about the fact she would probably be seeing her mother again soon. As she continued thinking about it more and more she, could feel an unsettling amount of butterflies appear in her stomach. Fluttering like crazy. The brunette got so lost in thought. That it wasn't until Santana patted her thigh to gain her attention that she finally noticed all the other glee kids were staring at her. Again.

She leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Clearing his throat Mr. Schue asked in a slightly aggravated tone. "Rachel are you okay? You seem to be distracted today."

"Sorry, have lot on my mind at the moment. Did you ask a question?" Rachel replied in a flat tone.

Slightly put off with Rachel's response he decided to just repeat the question again. "Yes, um... about the duet, I was thinking of a song from the 80's. For example, Journey for you and Finn. The both of you could use the auditorium to practice," he said, hoping she would just agree.

Rachel stared at the glee coach as though he'd just lost his damn mind. No way in hell was she performing a song with that giant five year old! "What happened to me singing the duet with Quinn or Noah?" she asked in confusion.

Sighing loudly, clearly upset that Rachel had a complaint about everything, Mr. Schue replied,"Finn is the best male lead we have Rachel, and I decided that the both of you will be singing the duet together."

Rachel stood up. "This is absurd!" she shouted at him in frustration.

The choir room went completely silent. Most were in too much of a shock to say a single word, the cheerios on the other hand, had seen this coming. All three understood why the small diva refused to sing with Gigantor.

Not wanting to look like a pushover, Mr. Schue stated firmly and bluntly. "My decision is final. Rachel! I don't know where this attitude is coming from. But it ends here. I understand that you're upset because things didn't go your way, but you really need to learn to be a team player; and a little less selfish. There are others in this room that have just as much talent and deserve just as much of a chance to shine as you. I honestly really hope you come around, Rachel. Because if you don't, then I won't have a choice but to kick you out of glee."

Rachel sat back down in stunned silence. As she did she quickly took hold of both Quinn and Santana's hands' silently communicating with them to not do or say anything to make the situation worse. (She could tell that they really wanted to rip Mr. Schue a new one). The brunette still couldn't believe all the things Mr. Schue said. Did everyone in this place think she was selfish? If that was the case, then may be it would, be best if she did leave glee. Although, just thinking about it made her heart ache. Even though, she never received a warm welcome when she first, joined Rachel loved glee. Besides her close friends, singing was all she's ever had.

I can't believe that puto said those things. He's lucking tiny's hand is holding mine, or else I'd definitely go all Lima Heights on his Brillo pad ass, Santana thought furiously to herself.

Uhg! All these losers are lucky to even have Rach, this whole club would crumble without her. But as much as I hate to admit it, maybe she should leave glee. It's toxic here, no one deserves to be a doormat just because they're more musically educated. She's taken advantage of and never appreciated here, it's not fair, Quinn thought with a frown. She stood up and took hold of her bag, then cleared her throat before speaking. "Hey, Rae, are you alright?" The blonde cheerio asked, her voice laced with concern.

Once again, Rachel was pulled from her thoughts, but this time by Brittany's sweet face pressed close to her own, nose to nose. "Rae-Rae, are you feeling okay? You look like you're here, but not here." Britt said with the cutest confused look on her face.

Rachel rubbed her nose gently against the taller cheerio's, before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I spaced out and worried you, ducky."

Smiling in acceptance that Rachel was indeed okay, Brittany said, "Let's go get a slushy, I want something sweet."

Before Rachel could respond, Kurt interrupted with his high, pitchy voice (which was a sound that was more than a little agitating at times.) "So, are we all going or what?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Impatient much? And you call me the diva."

"If we all go, it'll look like something's up, and to top it off, coach has all the cameras around the school bugged. So, I'm thinking besides me Q, B, and Rae - - Mercedes and Kurt can come. since, you know, it is their idea, after all," Santana said, hoping to somewhat organize this outing. If they got caught, they were all gonna be looking at detention (if they were lucky, that is, and didn't end up with a suspension instead) for many weeks to come.

"What? Wait, why can't I come?" Finn asked.

"Are you serious right now? Okay, look, you are way too big to hide in any small, confined place, so you'll only end up blowing our cover. It's best that you just stay, " Quinn replied bluntly in a serious tone.

"Look, it'll be fine. Puck, we need a look out, so you can come," Santana state's with a sigh.

"What? How is that even fair?" Finn asked again, his voice whiny.

"OMG, are you actually acting like a kindergartner right now? You know what, I can't deal with your incompetence, at the moment." Rachel replied in an aggravated tone.

Finn blinked owlishly, he had no idea how to respond. He just walked off, grumbling to himself.

"Anybody have any other ideas that could help contribute, before I call and order us an uber?" the small diva asked.

"Why would we need an uber?" Mercedes questioned.

"We won't make the next bus on time since it leaves every hour. Not to mention, how long it will take to commute there and back before lunch is over," Rachel informed the other girl.

"That makes sense. Okay, everyone that's going, meet in the school parking lot during free period. The uber will be there waiting," Quinn instructed as she looked around at everyone for confirmation in understanding the directions.

Rachel quietly sighed to herself. This could go either way, but hopefully things went as planned. I mean, she did manage to sneak off to Akron undetected once before, so there was a good chance she could pull it off again. Then again, last time she didn't have six or so others to accompany her and to worry about. Regardless, she was proving a point, and she would do whatever it took to do so. She just hoped beyond all hope that they didn't get caught. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to think that she was some kind of breaking and entering delinquent who spent her time ditching.

Shaken out of her mental induced fog, Rachel feels the hand of the bubbly blonde cheerio wrap around her own. "Can we go get a slushy before we go, please?" Brittany asked, jumping up down excitement.

The small diva smiled and replied, "Of course, ducky. Let's go." She began to lead the overly enthusiastic blonde down the hall to the cafeteria, all the while listening to her explain why Lord Tubbington had been so mean lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I want to thank all those who took the time to review. I'm still new to using this FFnet and to writing in general. Ch.2 was difficult to write. But overall I was happy with the outcome. Now on to Ch.3 I hope you all enjoy it and please if anyone has any ideas I'd be willing to try my best to include them into my next chapter. I do not own nothing but the plot and all my mistakes lol. I am also in the process of working on Ch.4 hoping to have it done with in a week or two no promises though. **

"What's taking them so long? They should've been here by now," Santana couldn't help but rant as she paced back and forth through the parking lot. Both Rae and Britt were nowhere to be seen, nor were they answering their texts.

Quinn watched the Latina cheerio as she nervously looked around the parking lot. "Look, I'm sure they're fine. They probably just forgot something in one of their lockers'. So can you like, chill out for like, a minute? You're going to give yourself an aneurysm at this rate if you keep pacing like that." Quinn was just as worried about the girls, but thinking the worst wouldn't help things, all they could do was hope the girls showed up soon. The last thing she (or everybody else) needed was to get caught before they even left.

"I say both are chickening out. I mean, Rachel is never late to anything," Mercedes scoffed.

"I agree, she should've been here by now," Kurt said in agreement.

"C'mon, let's not jump to conclusions here. I'm sure they'll be here soon, so will both of you shut your loose lips already before I take back my pledge to not throw your sorry gossip wanna be queen asses in the dumpster," Puck said threateningly. He was tired of how the majority of the glee club treated his fellow Jewish Princess.

Both the resident gossiping divas looked slightly peeved, but decided not to push the topic.

Before anyone could say anything else, all eyes turned to the front of the school as both Rachel and Brittany walked out and towards them. Everyone's attention stood on Rachel, though, as they all commented at once.

A slacked jawed Puck said, "Hot."

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"That outfit is not faltering on her, at all," Kurt added.

Having no words, both cheerios just smirked to themselves and shared a silent conversation through their eyes.

Acting as though nothing was different, the small diva said, "Okay, the uber should be here any minute, we should all walk a block down so that we don't draw too much attention." She looked at her phone, then back at everyone else.

Taking Rachel's hand and walking the rest of the way down the block, Santana couldn't help but say, "You look really hot in the cheer leading uniform, I'm sure you would have all the guys in school at your feet if you made it permanent."

"So, what? Now you're a cheerio?" Mercedes remarked.

"Not getting enough attention in glee, so now you want to join the slut squad?" Kurt sneered.

Santana stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the obnoxious boy. "What did you just call the cheerios, Porcelain?" She said through gritted teeth as she glared at the now not so confident looking Kurt.

"Just stop! Stop all of this, I'm tired of your rude commentary and constant berating. If you really wanted to know why I'm in a cheerio uniform, all you had to do was ask. But no, instead, you assume and accuse with no regard to the actual truth. In all actuality, I owe you nothing. But, seeing as your never going to just shut the fuck up, I'll enlighten you," Rachel said angrily.

As Santana and Quinn were counting to ten, so as to not lose it on the two annoying divas, Brittany said quietly, "I accidentally spilt my slushy on Rae-Rae's top."

"I didn't have the time or the extra clothes, so Britt suggested I change into the extra cheerios uniform," Rachel said in a flat tone.

Both gossiping divas still looked unconvinced, but not wanting to comment anything else and cause one of the HBICs' to retaliate in some way, they decided to just stay silent and keep walking.

"I think you look hot, my American, Jewish Princess," Puck stated casually as he snaked his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Blushing lightly, Rachel slightly turned her head toward Noah and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

Once everyone was piled into the SUV, the small diva wondered what her mother was doing at the moment. She watched as the trees blurred past her as they continued to head to the one place she never thought she'd go back to. She hoped that the anxious butterflies flying around in her stomach would settle soon, but she knew it most likely wouldn't happen.

Loving any car ride, no matter where it was going, Brittany asked excitedly, "Are we there yet?"

Quinn smiled softly and responded, "Almost, Britt-Britt."

Santana leaned forward in her seat and whispered into the tiny diva's ear, "Hey, tiny, you doing okay? You seem awfully quiet." 

Rachel sighed and turned to face Santana. "Just nervous about seeing my mom again, I guess. I mean, other than that one time, I haven't seen or spoken to her. What if we get caught and she thinks I'm the school delinquent or something?"

Santana rolled her eyes playfully. "Look, you'll be fine, okay? I got your back, so don't worry about getting caught alone. And, as far as your mother goes, she's the one missing out. Because you are amazing to be around and she would be lucky to have you in her life," she stated with certainty.

Rachel smiled gratefully at the Latina cheerio. "Thank you, San, it really means a lot to have you here with me," the small diva said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Quinn said with a pout, feeling left out.

"No, you're Quinnie-Bear, not chopped liver, silly!" The bubbly blonde cheerio stated.

Quinn's pout loosened completely as she gave a nervous chuckle. "Shush, Britt. Remember, we don't call me that while we're at school," she whispered, hoping no one heard what the other blonde haired girl called her.

"Why's your face so red? Huh, Quinnie-Bear?" Puck mocked playfully, earning him a shove from Santana, and a light smack on the arm from Rachel.

Quinn narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on not choking the mohawk haired boy's neck. Only Britt was allowed to call her that.

Looking into the eyes of the blonde cheerio, Puck knew when to shut up and stop laughing. Though, it was short lived.

Brittany poked Quinn's annoyed face playfully. "You feel hot, Quinnie. Are you half angel? Because your face is red like a Cherub," she said, making the others in the SUV laugh.

"Quinn? An angel? Yeah, we have a better chance of seeing one of the wicked witch's flying monkeys' " Santana said between fit-fulls of laughter.

Rolling their eyes to themselves at the commotion in the back of the vehicle, Kurt and Mercedes noticed Carmel High School finally coming into view.

Annoyed with all the noise in the back of the SUV, Kurt stated, "Hey, if you're not too busy laughing it up back there, we're just about there."

The group quickly sobered up and looked out the windows and saw that they had indeed arrived to Carmel High.

The small diva took a deep breath, sending a silent prayer to whoever or whatever was out there listening, hoping that all would go well. "Okay, listen up, we have to be as quiet as possible. I believe they should be in lunch rehearsals, so let's make this quick. Puck, please text if anyone catches you and give us a heads up, okay?" The tiny diva instructed.

"Shhh! Will you just shut it and be quiet back there?" Santana hissed at the two annoying divas behind her. God, how could two people be so loud.

Not wanting to get caught (considering this was their idea, after all), the two divas mumbled quiet apologies and continued to crawl as quietly as possible. They were both really starting to regret suggesting this whole breaking and entering thing.

Rachel was beginning to stress out. If Kurt and Mercedes couldn't keep quiet, they were going to get caught-and it wasn't even her idea! Attempting to keep calm, Rachel continued to crawl along the back rows of the auditorium chairs. Once they reached a location deemed safe enough, Rachel whispered, "Okay, we're here. Kurt, Mercedes, you can spy and gather any intel you need. I've been here once and really just want to get this over with and get back to school."

Looking slightly nervous, the once overly confident gossiping duo lifted their heads' just enough to see what was going on. What they heard and saw left them slacked jawed.

Perfection is what they saw, and (of course) the group was singing Lady Gaga. Sighing to themselves, they realized that they had no chance of winning at sectionals.

Crouching back down, now in a state of shock, Kurt managed to say, "Okay, what the hell was that? How can they even be allowed to use fire on stage and be tossed in the air through hoops at the same time?"

"Yeah, I hate to admit this, but I'm not sure a solo followed by a duet, then a group number featuring all our star voices' will be enough to even place when we compete against Vocal Adrenaline," Mercedes admitted.

"Duh, that's what Rachel has been trying to tell you. But instead of listening to her, you accuse her of leaking intel," Santana stated bluntly.

"Look, let's just get going. They seem to be on a break, so let's please get out of here while we still can," Quinn said, getting a bad feeling and just wanting to leave already.

"Okay, everyone calm down. We can discuss everything on the way back. Now-" The small diva was suddenly cut off by an extremely loud ringtone.

Defying Gravity from the Broadway show Wicked blared through the once quiet auditorium.

Rachel's eyes widened in panic. "Oh my God, this is not happening!"

"Shut that thing up, will you!" Santana quietly exclaimed.

"What the hell? Why would you have your phone on at a moment like this?" Quinn whispered yelled.

Startled by the phone ringing, Kurt fumbled to silence it, only to have it slip out of his hand and fall towards the steps.

"Dammit, Kurt. Go get your phone so we can make a break for it, ASAP!" Santana demanded fiercely.

Jerking out of his shock, Kurt crawled as quickly as possible to grab his phone, only to slip and push it down the steps. The sound of it rolling down each step echoed throughout the room.

Completely speechless, Rachel just stared at her friends in alarm. She could hear Shelby's voice, and she sounded pissed. There was no way they were getting out of there alive.

"Please calm down, Rae. We'll be okay, I got your back,"

Santana said, trying to calm the diva who looked close to having a panic attack.

"Yeah, remember, we're in this together. So what if we get detention? At least we'll all be together," Quinn added reassuringly.

"Are you seriously eating skittles right now?" Mercedes whispered to Brittany.

"What? I eat when I'm nervous. Do you want some?" Britt asked as she continued to toss handfuls of the sweet, fruity candy into her mouth.

"She's coming, She's coming!" Kurt whispered, eyes wide with horror.

The three cheerios sat holding each others hands' in silent support as they heard the clicking sound of Coach Corcoran's heels on the auditorium steps.

This was going to end so badly, but she needed to do this. With one last deep breath, Rachel stood up, coming face to face with her birth mother.

"Rachel?"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longest chapter I ever written, I honestly had no idea how it happened. This chapter took on a life of its own. I do hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4 pt.1**

* * *

Glaring annoyingly at the massive stack of paperwork, that sat upon her desk, Shelby sighed and began shuffling through the endless amounts of sheet music, in hopes of organizing it some, before her break was over; and if it was one thing Shelby prided herself on, it was how proficient, and accurate she is, when it comes to her job. Of course, the first half of her day was spent teaching English and the second half was spent teaching Music Theory, so to say she was a busy person was an understatement. She loved what she did, honestly. She just felt like she needed more, like she was missing something. For a while she could put her finger on it, but when she did...

Deep down she knew _who_. The baby girl, _her_ baby girl she gave away. The one who'd stolen her heart and captivated it the moment she heard the first heart beat. The baby she never got to hold or watch grow into the young lady she is today. It broke her inside a little every day to know she wasn't a little girl anymore. She tried, in vain, not to dwell on the fact she missed many firsts with her daughter. She wrote her birthday cards with letters attached every year hoping one of her fathers would have given them to her, but knew it wasn't likely. Shelby felt as though she let Rachel down in some way, she should have fought harder to keep her and not given up so easily or been swayed into a contract. A contract that has kept Shelby from having any sort of relationship with her daughter until she was eighteen.

On the day they met for the first time it hadn't gone as she'd _hoped_ or _dreamed _it would. That specific moment she had pictured in her head millions of times. She thought she'd feel it, that click, that love, that feeling in which everything is right in the world or at least just a little hope. She envisioned running towards one another in slow motion like in the movies. Rachel leaping into her arms and melting into them. But none of that happened. She was so lost in the state of shock that all she could do was sit there, silently beaming and completely captivated by the beauty that was her daughter. Before she could even build up enough courage to utter a single syllable her daughter abruptly left. She couldn't blame her. And the last images she had of her daughter, was of her retreating form as she stormed out of the auditorium.

She knew even though her thoughts were pledged with the _what if's_ and the _maybes_. Without a doubt she needed to try and either move on or, make an effort to contact her daughter. Shelby knew deep down inside that if she forged any type relationship with her daughter she would be _all _in. There would be no going back. The question was, whether Rachel still longed for them to have any type of relationship after their first failed attempt of a meet up that is. The contract prevented her from being able to contact her, but if Rachel were to come back Shelby wouldn't miss another chance.

Growling in frustration, Shelby tossed, the sheet music aside losing focus completely. She ran a hand through her hair, all this thinking was making a migraine form. Taking a slow and steady breath she looked at up at the clock and realized it was almost time for lunch rehearsals. Not one to be late or tolerate tardiness of any sort, she left the comforts of her office and made her way into the auditorium.

After a short break, and half way through rehearsal, there was the distinct sound of a cell phone blaring through the auditorium, only problem was, Shelby has a strict leave your phones on silent rule that no one has dared to break. Quickly scanning the auditorium she noticed the ringing wasn't coming from the stage or below her on the stage, but from behind her.

Sighing in frustration, Shelby stood and yelled "STOP!"

Her students stood frozen not making a sound knowing full well that when Coach Corcoran gives an order its to be followed. If the cell phone interruption wasn't irritating enough, then the sound of said cell phone making its way down the auditorium steps was enough to really make Shelby pissed. And an angry Shelby was not to be taken lightly.

Narrowing her eyes as she hears slight shuffling and low whispers coming from on top of the auditorium balcony, turning her head towards her students she dismisses them for the remainder of practice, not needing to be told twice her students flee the auditorium thankful it wasn't them to bare Coach Corcorans wrath.

Not at all happy with this interruption, Shelby took to walking up the steps, separating her from the delinquents who dared think it was ok to just break in and spy. She will not tolerate sneaking in, spying and overall cheating. As she came closer to the top of the balcony, what Shelby saw astounded her.

"Rachel?"

She was back and all Shelby could think to say was her name.

Blinking back owlishly, Rachel had no words. All the usually talkative diva could do was open and close her mouth, unable to find the words.

Snapping herself out of it before she lost her second chance, Shelby straightens her shoulders and places her hand on her hips. "Would someone please enlighten me as to what you are all doing here?" she says with a serious voice, while looking each teenager in the eyes in hopes of finding the weakest link.

"Is it true you make your students wear metal underwear?" Brittany asks innocently, all the while eating her skittles.

All eyes landed on Brittany, while Quinn smirked, and Santana laughed quietly. "Um ducky, I don't think now is the appropriate time to ask that question, okay." Rachel said while reaching and giving Britt's hand a small squeeze.

"This is a serious situation Brittany, why would you ask such a stupid question!" Kurt states rudely.

"You did not just insinuate that Britt is stupid?" Quinn yells heatedly while stepping closer into Kurt's face.

Acting swiftly Rachel lunges to hold Quinn back. "C'mon Q, he's not worth it." attempting to placid the very agitated blonde "Please" she then whispered.

Relenting Quinn allowed Rachel to turn her away from Kurt before she broke his nose or worse messed up his hair.

Smirking, "Can't insinuate, when it's a fact." Mercedes mutter coldly under her breath thinking no one heard.

On the contrary, lunging forward "Listen here Wheezy! Say one more word about Brittany and I will go all Lima Heights on your ass!" Santana threatened.

Not a moment into pulling Quinn back was Rachel doing the same for Santana. Holding Santana "Please calm down, I'm freaking out here and I really need you." Almost instantly the Latina Cheerio melts back into the small diva. Allowing herself to be moved a few steps away from _thing one _and _thing two_.

Forgetting momentarily where they were and who they were in front of, "What's the matter pixy stick, chicken? Need the dwarf to hold you back" Mercedes tonts Santana with a smirk.

"Well at least the midget will have a backup plan as a security guard when her _attempted_ at Broadway fails." Kurt comments with a sneer.

It doesn't even take a millisecond before Santana breaks out of the secure embrace the small diva had her in, heading towards the two gossiping duo. It takes both Brittany and Quinn to hold Santana back this time.

Not so confident the two gossiping duos, step back quickly in response to the feisty Latina they just pissed off. "Let me go!" Santana yells struggling to get free. "I'm going to give you both make overs with my fists." Santana states angrily.

Having grown tired of the constant bickering, "Enough!" Shelby commands sternly, reminding all teenagers of her presence.

All six teens stood rooted in a paralyzed state, fully aware they were in front of a now very pissed off Coach Corcoran. Afraid to move or even speak Rachel takes a chance and glances at Shelby, quickly regretting it, she reverts her eyes elsewhere.

Shelby sighed eternally, this was already going to be a long day. Pointing her finger in the direction she wanted the teens. "I want everyone to march, and sit in the first row of chairs at the bottom of the auditorium. No one speaks, or even moves, unless I say so." Shelby says in her no nonsense Coach Corcoran voice.

Eyes' wide with fear, the teens continued to stand there, frozen in place.

Growing increasingly impatient with the lack of response. "Move. Now!" Shelby's voice booms through the quiet auditorium.

Snapping out of their paralyzing fear, all the teens quickly move almost stumbling over each other in hopes of escaping Shelby's wrath.

Smirking to herself, as she watches the young teens stumble over one another in order to scurry away from her as fast as possible. Making a last minute decision, Shelby walks down and follows where she sent the teens.

Once in front of the little delinquents, "I need to go to my office for just a bit, in the meantime same rules apply no one speaks or moves. You are all to think about why you thought it was a good idea to not only break and enter into my auditorium, but to lie, skip school, and to cheat." Shelby stated in a slightly raising voice as she spoke.

Upon entering her office Shelby sits at her desk chair and pulls out the phone to call McKinley high school, New Directions Director.

Tapping her heeled covered foot while she awaits a answer.

Shuffling and some noise in the background can be heard before, "Hello Will Schuester speaking."

"Mr. Schuester, this is Shelby Corcoran."

"Oh yes, the Coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

"Yes..and are you aware that you have 6 students missing, that are now currently sitting in my audiotorium after being caught sneaking in." Shelby states bluntly not wasting a beat.

Clearing his throat slightly… "Seven"

"Excuse me?"

"Seven there is seven students."

"What? Then why do I only have six students currently sitting in my auditorium?" Shelby questioned irritatedly.

"I'm assuming you don't have a student that has a mohawk do you?"

Hearing the sound of a horn.. "Are you driving?" God maybe it was a bad idea calling Will Schuester.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm currently driving to your school to retrieve my band of misfits." Mr. Schuester started with nervous humor. "My male lead kind of spilled the beans, well technically I overheard him talking about it and then confronted him about it."

"Well none the less I expect you will be handling the kids punishment?" Shelby states bluntly.

Clearing his throat again, a nervous habit, "Well, this is... the first time the kids ever - -"

Cutting him off "You have got to be kidding me? They broke into my auditorium, amongst other things, and all you want to do is let them off with a lecture or a warning?"

"Look Ms. Corcoran with all due respect, they are my kids and I really don't think it's necessary to have this conversation right now." he says confidently but really he was sweating bullets.

Not wanting to argue anymore "Fine!" she says loudly and then hangs up, slamming the phone down in frustration. She takes a ten minute reprieve before she walks down to interrogate the little delinquents.

With one last sigh she makes her way out of her office and down to the auditorium. As she walks she hears multiple shouts mostly the young teens. But as she comes into view she sees that Mr. Schuester is there as well, but he doesn't seem to be helping or putting a stop to the yelling match going on between the one glee girl and her daughter.

Picking up the pace, Shelby witnesses Rachel lunge at the only glee girl not in a cheer-leading uniform, knocking her to the ground and throwing in one punch before she is torn from the fight by a angry looking Mr. Schue. Upon hearing her daughters shriek of frustration as she's places on the ground. She sees the other cheerleaders holding down an equally pissed off Latina cheerleader.

Swooping in like a knight and shining armor, slightly pushing Mr. Schue out of the small divas personal space, "Back off Mr. Schue." Puck says coming in between the two.

Turning around glancing at the small diva, he clenches his fist's in anger. Looking into to those big brown watery eyes "It's done, your not going back to glee." he whispers into to Rachel's ear.

Feeling her chin lifting she sees the seriousness in Noah's face. Before she can voice her opinion Mr. Schue starts to speak (unfortunately).

"I'm not sure what is going on here, but I am very disappointed in your behavior as of late, Rachel. Picking on members of our glee club and starting fights what's going on?" Mr. Schue asks aggravatingly.

Not one to keep her mouth shut, Santana shifts out of the hold both Britt and Quinn have her in and marches to stand next to Rachel, "Look, stop thinking you know everything." she pauses to take a deep breath, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it isn't just Rae, that it could be the _gruesome twosome_ over there." she says pointing to both Mercedes and Kurt.

"I'm not blaming solely her, all I'm saying is she isn't acting like herself." he says.

"Oh, you mean the fact that she is actually sticking up for herself, not taking anymore of your or everyone else's crap, no longer your doormat to step on anymore." Quinn comments as she walks over.

"Mr. Schue can we go now please I really should go see the school nurse, I think my nose is broken." Mercedes comments dramatically.

"Oh My God! She is faking it!" Rachel snaps.

"Look, isn't it enough that not only did you organize this hole breaking and entering trip but you forced your fellow glee club members into coming and then got mad at them for trying to explain and got into a fight with Mercedes" folding his arms "Your not being fair or a team player here, so I'm afraid I'm going to suspend you from glee for two weeks and no solo's till next semester." Mr. Schue scoffs.

Before anyone could mutter a single word, "Furthermore, you will be coming with me to talk with Principal Figgins about fighting with Mercedes."

"That's a load of shit! Your the one being unfair" Quinn pipes up in a annoyed tone.

"Quinn - -"

"Yeah tell me how its was okay for me and Finn to throw several punches at each other and all we got was a warning and sent home to cool off." Puck says angrily.

"Look - -"

Finally having enough of this back and forth, "Shut up! This is such bullshit! I'm tired of trying to keep my mouth shut, I'm tired of you always blaming me or accusing me of not being a team player. You never hear me out, always saying I'm being a diva or just want attention. Well let's see how well you do at sectionals, because I quit!" Rachel says in exasperation.

"Now come on let's not get carried away, just because you are not getting what you want doesn't mean the whole team has to suffer." Mr. Schue states worriedly. The last thing he needed was for Rachel to actually quit. Without her there, they were royally screwed.

After Mr. Schue's last comment, it sent everyone yelling at the same time. It got to the point where puck was holding back Santana while Brittany was holding back Quinn.

Having about enough of this constant squabbling, Shelby step up "QUIET!... EVERYONE!" She says in a her pissed off Coach Corcoran voice.

"This constant berating and bickering stops now. I won't stand for it in my auditorium." looking at Mr. Schuester "You are the adult here, act like it." Shelby states in a tone flat as ice.

Not knowing how to respond but wasn't going to look like a complete pushover in front of his students. "This doesn't concern you. These are my students not yours. And I will deal with them the way I see fit." he snaps.

None of the glee members said a word as they watched the coaches bicker back and forth.

Taking small steps closer to Mr. Schue, "That's where you're wrong, what you do and how you do it, does concern me." pointing towards Rachel who at the moment was sandwiched between the two blondes. "Rachel, is being treated unfairly, and from where I'm standing you are only getting half the story." Shelby snaps back.

Shelby was not happy about Rachel's current behavior, the fighting, or the colorful language she somehow uses with ease, but she isn't the only one at fault here and it is completely unwarranted. All the students who lied, skipped school, and snuck in should all receive the same punishment regardless of whose idea it was.

"Look, Ms. Corcoran with all due respect, you don't know anything about any of my students." Mr. Schue states in hopes of avoiding the very intimidating woman. Looking at his students, "Lets go guys, I have Ms. Pillsbury waiting outside in the parking lot to help take everyone back to school." he says turning to leave.

Not at all happy with the turn of events. How had this spiraled so out of control? Looking to her friends, "You guys go, I can't share the same space or be in any type of close proximity of _thing one_ and _thing two_ or Mr. Schuester for that matter." Rachel says in hopes that her friends won't make a big deal out of it.

Narrowing her eyes skeptically, "I'm not sure that's a good idea Rae, I told you we are in this mess together, you go down, we all go down." Santana states firmly.

"Well I'm not going with them!" Rachael states stubbornly.

Looking back to make sure all the students were following him, sighing to himself when he noticed that Rachel and the other cheerios weren't moving. "I don't have time for this, all of you need to come with me. We have a long drive back to school, on top of having to go see Principal Figgins." Mr. Schue stated in annoyance.

Growing increasingly annoyed with Mr. Schuester "Well for someone who claims to know there students, sure has no control over them." Shelby states sarcastically.

Ignoring the jab, Mr. Schuester turns to look at Rachel and her friends. "Look guys, I really don't have time for this, we need to get going." he states impatiently

"I'm not coming with you Mr. Schuester!" Rachel state's firmly while folding her arms.

"You are in enough trouble Rachel, quit being over dramatic, you are only making things worse for yourself." he snaps

Turning slightly away from her choir coach, she decided the best response was no response at all.

Growling in frustration the choir coach walks closer to the small diva, "Stop making a scene and lets go" he states as he reaches out to try and grab her arm.

No longer able to just stand by and let this so called teacher harass her daughter, "Don't even think about laying even a finger on her!" Shelby says in a deadly tone. As she steps in between the two.

His face contorting in irritation, "Like I said before, this doesn't concern you." he snaps at Shelby.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but when it comes to Rachel, it fully concerns me." Shelby snaps back with a cold tone. All the while pulling Rachel into a side hug, shielding her from Mr. Schuester.

Taking a slight step back, "Why would Rachel concern you?... It make no sense, unless you are trying to steal my star performer!" he states accusingly.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm perfectly happy with my male lead. Besides if I wanted her on my team she'd be on it, on the other hand your doing a perfectly well job of pushing her off your team all by yourself seeing as she quit." Shelby states firmly.

"What are you trying to say? You know what I don't have time for this," reaching forward once again only to be stop by Shelby's vice like grip on his right wrist.

That's it! This man must has a death wish, "Remove your hand. Now. I will not ask again!" she states in a deadly calm voice.

Growing just as frustrated he yanks his arm back, "Okay enough of this drama Rachel, we need to go!" he snaps once again.

Omg this puto must really want to die. He's so stupid. Santana thought.

"I'm not going with you Mr. Schue. I refuse to be treated as just an afterthought. I'm staying." Rachel says firmly. Looking up at her mom, "Right, I can stay?" she questions.

Peering down, she sees these large chocolate brown eyes staring up at her, ones she knows she will need to build a shield for or she will never be able to deny her anything. Smiling "Yes, of course baby." she says as she lays a kiss on top of her head.

Even more confused than before "What's going on? Rachel why are you hugging Coach Corcoran?" he asks, very baffled.

Sighing at the interruption, looking up at her glee coach but not moving an inch out of place, she was comfy right where she was, "Mr. Schuester, I'd like you to meet Shelby Corcoran, my mom." she says then turns her head to burrow into her mother's neck, although she had too tip toe, just to do so. (being short kind of sucks sometimes).

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter part 2 will be coming soon. Look forward to any reviews and feedback. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well without further-ado here is the second half of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoy. As I said before, this was the longest chapter I have ever written, so thought best to cut it in half. **

**All mistakes are mine I do try and do a last minute spell check but I'm not perfect and will possibly have an error or two. I do not own nothing but the plot. Chapter 5 is currently being edited so hopefully soon it will be posted soon. **

**Chapter 4 pt. 2**

In a state of shock, he opens and closes his mouth several times, completely at a loss for words.

"Careful Mr. Schue. You may catch flies." Rachel mutters laughing.

Slightly amused by her daughters comment, but didn't want chaos to ensue once again. "As I mentioned before, anything and everything concerning Rachel is my business." Shelby says firmly all the while glaring directly into the other glee coach's eyes.

Looking to her daughter she pulls the small diva away from the warm embrace, so she can look her in the eyes "Go stand by your friends please." Shelby said lovingly but firmly.

Knowing very well Shelby wasn't asking she nodded and walked over to her friends who were only a few feet away.

Once she was sure her daughter followed her directions she turned her attention to _the so call teacher_, "Furthermore, I expect all the students who were involved in sneaking into my rehearsals be punished equally. I do not believe in favoritism." Shelby states seriously.

Even though his mind was still processing the whole Rachel and Shelby being mother and daughter. He wasn't going to let her tell him what to do when it came to his students (kids). "Look, these are my kids not yours, I will deal with them the way I see fit." he says in attempts to assert his male dominance, but failing miserably.

"Okay so you do realize that your team can be disqualified if I reported it?" Shelby states seriously.

"You would do that? These kids have worked so hard, that's not fair to all the others." Mr. Schue states worriedly. "What about Rachel? She loves glee, she wouldn't be happy if the New Directions couldn't compete." he says in a last ditch effort to convince the VA coach.

Laughing amusingly "Really? You want to play, the child guilt trip card? Sorry not gonna work, seeing as how she quit no thanks to you or those two over there." Shelby says narrowing her eyes and pointing towards Kurt and Mercedes. She had those two in her sights, apparently from just the small amount of time spent watching them, they tended to instigate a lot of the arguments between the cheerleaders.

"I know your daughter better than you think, she can't live without glee, she may have said she quit, but let's be honest here. She wont go longer than a week before she is begging to come back or have a solo. She is just throwing a fit because she isn't getting her way." he states a little to confidently.

Slightly annoyed, with how Mr. Schue is making her out to be a brat, in front of her mother no less. "Hey I resent that! I will agree I can be slightly opinionated, but I'm just passionate when it comes to performing and I can be a perfectionist at times, I also do not approve of you constantly characterizing me as a drama queen, I won't be back, as much as I will miss singing I need to rid myself of all the toxic negativity that is you and the other glee clubbers furthermore, you are the adult but do nothing to stop the bullying within the club and you call yourself a teacher." Rachel rants in frustration.

"Babe did you even breath" Puck mocks playfully while pulling the small diva into a hug and whispering funny jokes to make her laugh. He hates seeing her sad or mad and he would do anything for her if she asked.

Narrowing her eyes at the now laughing duo, not at all liking the their close proximity.

Clearing her throat, she motions for all the glee students to sit. "Okay so this is how it's going to go. You will all meet me at your schools track and field every Saturday for the next two weeks. Dress comfortably and bring plenty of water." Shelby demands in her coach Corcoran voice.

Taking all the glee clubbers and cheerios off guard, they all stared gawking at her, after just hearing what torture she was going to descend upon them.

"What why? How is that fair?" Kurt announces outraged. He wasn't by any means athletic.

"Yeah what if my nose is broken I can't participate." Mercedes complains.

Not at all enjoying being questioned. When she gives a command its to be followed no questions asked. "Okay three weeks it is then, anyone else want to complain?" the tall brunette asks the rhetorical question firmly.

Practically rendering all the students silent she then turns to Will who is shaking his head and folding his arms. "Is there something you would like to add Mr. Schuester?" Shelby asks sarcastically.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? and why punish Kurt and Mercedes it wasn't even their idea." he comments.

"Are you sure? Or just assuming?" Shelby questions with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what they say when you assume something?" Puck states with a smirk on his face.

All the cheerios including Rachel "Makes an ASS out of you" they all say in unison and then break out into fit-full's of laughter.

"This is not the time for your jokes Puckerman!" Kurt states in annoyance.

Ignoring Kurt's comment the group continue on with their laughter.

Turning to face the five laughing teens ready to scold them, when she stops and takes notice that Rachel is sitting on Puck's lap. When did that happen she swears her child was seated in a chair just now. She was just about to say something when she hears Mr. Schuester annoying voice.

"Fine, I won't argue with the kids punishment for breaking and entering, but that does not exclude Rachel punching Mercedes, both need to go see Principal Figgins." he states firmly.

Not one to be quiet, "Well technically the fight didn't happen on school grounds, so Figgins has no jurisdiction here, and besides she deserved what she got, I'm not sorry it happened, just sorry it didn't happen sooner." Rachel rants firmly.

Leaning over Quinn, Santana raises her hand to high five the small diva. "Eso, mi estrella" Santana cheers.

Looking at her daughter interaction with her friends, she new she was going to be a handful. Clearing her throat once more, "She has a point, the fight didn't take place at your school but in my auditorium, so therefore both will have an extra two weeks added to there punishment, I do not condone fighting no matter the circumstances." Shelby states seriously. Looking at both Mercedes and her daughter pointedly.

Slumping back further into Noah, Rachel sighed loudly, this sucked Ass majorly. The last thing she wanted was to do whatever hellish torture her mother had planned for them. But she sure wasn't going to argue, especially with the way her mother was staring at her, she'd have to be insane to even open her mouth.

"What if Mercedes nose is broken?" Mr. Schuester questions.

"Are her legs broken?" Shelby counters.

After receiving a sarcastic no, from the glee coach, "Well then I expect her to be there just like everyone else." Shelby states with some bite.

Not wanting to be there any longer than necessary. "Okay kids let's go, seriously this time, it's getting late and the school day is just about over" Mr. Schue says motioning for the kids to get up, and hopefully follow him.

The only ones to follow him even a few feet were Kurt and Mercedes, with almost little to no coaxting.

Looking at her friends "Guys really, it's fine, I'll have Shelby take me home later." Rachel says.

Motioning for Quinn to trade places with her. "Are you sure? I told you I'm here for you, remember you don't have to do this alone." Santana states seriously.

"Yeah Rae-Rae, I got your back, I don't want you to be sad no more, it makes me sad too." Britt states from the other side of puck.

Not wanting to break up the little heart to heart the kids were having, but taking notice of the time the tall brunette really didn't want to keep Rachel out of school longer than need be. Walking up close to the kids "Okay I do believe if you leave now that you all can make it to your last class." Shelby states firmly while glancing at her watch.

Not paying attention Santana quickly glances at her phone only to read that she had 5 missed calls from Coach Sylvester, and a text stating that she wanted to see all three cheerios and to bring Rachel. Apparently Jacob's blog leaked photos of Rachel in a cheerios' uniform.

Clearing her throat loudly, not at all happy with being ignored today, "When I'm speaking I demand compliance, is there something more important on your phone that qualifies as an emergency?" Shelby asks firmly.

Looking to Rachel then to Coach Corcoran, unable to decide if she should even say anything.

Noticing the wide panic-y eyes of her best friend she reaches over to hold Santana's hand in a show of support. "What is it San?" Rachel asks with concern laced in her voice.

Not knowing whether or not she should share this little bit of information with her best friend, and especially in front of her quick to anger mother. "I.. Um.. Crap can you like walk us out and I'll tell you then?" Santana questions nervously.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion "Is it about Rachel? Because if it is I would appreciate being informed regardless of if the news is good or bad." Shelby firmly states.

Squeezing Santana's hand gently, "Is the text message, about me Tana?" the small diva questions while looking at Santana with those large brown semi-teary eyes.

Unable to refuse anything when being looked at with those big expressive brown orbs, "Ugh! me vas a matar con esos ojos" Santana mutters with a mock glare.

Shrugging her shoulders in mock innocence, "My bad" Rae says amusingly.

Slightly baffled at the short attention span of these teenagers now a days. "Can we get back on track here?" Shelby says with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate to interrupt but Ms. Pillsbury is still waiting guys." Mr. Schue comments.

"You can all go, except for Rachel and Santana" Shelby states matter of factly.

"Great let's go" Says Mr. Schue anxiously. Feeling like he's been here long enough.

"But I'm comfy" Rachel pouts not wanting to move.

"Of course your comfy, your sitting on the _one_ and _only_ _Puck-fasa_" Puck says while flexing his arms and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Unable to control herself Rachel leaned forward holding her stomach as ripples of laughter tore through her. Soon all the other girls were joining along as well.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked in a hurt tone. He liked his new nickname.

That comment accompanied by his facial gesture sent the girls in another round of laughter.

"Oh do you know Simba?" Brittany asks excitedly.

Rachel and the cheerios were turning blue in the face with laughter by this point.

"See what we have to put up with while in class or passing through the halls, you think everything's a game or a joke." Kurt comments annoyingly.

As their laughter died down, "Oh please save it porcelain, you're just jealous, and to uptight to have a good time." Santana snaps.

"Could be the stick up his Ass." Comments Rachel, earning her a high five from San and Puck.

"Rachel!" Shelby says in warning. Glaring at her unruly child.

"What it's true" Rachel replies, shrugging her shoulders unapologeticlly.

Deepening the her glare and raising her famous eyebrow even higher, completely unamused by her daughters behavior. Before Shelby could scold her child, Brittney cut in with a comment leaving everyone laughing once again.

"How big is the stick? How did it get stuck up your butt? Does it hurt when you walk or sit?" Brittany asked seriously wanting to know.

Rachel nearly fell off Puck laughing so hard, she would have if Puck didn't have his arm around her waist. Santana had somehow ended on her knees on the floor and her head leaning on the chair laughing. While Quinn had her face covered by her hands shaking with silent laughter.

Noticing Kurt's discomfort Mr. Schuester tried calming things down. "Okay guys that's enough. Let's get going."

Not even registering their teacher spoke the young teens carried on with laughing.

Realizing the other glee coach had no control over his students, the tall brunette placed her thumb and pointer fingers in her mouth and whistled, causing everyone to cover their ears, and groan in discomfort.

"Enough!" Shelby demands, as she closes the distance between herself and her daughter, plucking her right off of Puck. "Stand right there, you are not to move or talk, is that clear?" Shelby states firmly while pointing to the location just a few feet from herself.

Not at all amused, she was comfy, "Crystal" Rachel snaps while folding her arms in protest.

Trying to defuse the situation "C'mon Jew babe, lightin up" Puck says as he walks over and pulls her into a hug before whispering a goodbye and leaving.

Waving bye the blondes walked hand in hand following Puck out of the auditorium. Shortly followed by Mr. Schue and the gossiping duo.

Finally alone, Shelby turns to face her daughter and best friend, ignoring Rachel's pout of frustration, "Okay let's go to my office we can speak more privately about what was on that text message you received." Shelby said.

Once all were in her office, she leaned over her desk on her elbows while looking forward to the two brunettes sitting in front of her. "So want to tell me what's going on?" Shelby says encouragingly.

Sighing deeply, "Um.. okay well, you see Coach S called like five times and then left a text with a screen shot of Jewfros new blog entry." Santana states nervously.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, "Who is Jewfro? And why does his blog have anything to do with Rachel?" the glee coach questions.

Looking to Rachel then to coach Corcoran, "It's kind of like a gossip blog, the cliff notes version, he hides in the most disgusting of places just to catch the latest gossip with no regard to how it affects others." Santana replies.

"Did he post about me again Tana?" Rachel asks meekly.

Sighing, "Yeah, he has pics of you wearing the cheerios uniform while walking with B." Santana continues to say.

"What else, I know there has to be more," the small diva states sadly.

"Look tiny, you know I won't ever lie to you, or sugar coat anything either." Santana states while holding the small divas hand "He happen to make comments saying things about you joining the slut squad, being kicked out of glee because you were a spy for VA" taking a small breath, she looks to Shelby then back to Rachel, "He said that first, your dad's didn't want you because if they did then they would be around more often and even your lost long mother can't stand you, that the only other accepting place would be the slut squad." Santana states almost regretting saying so, form the tear stained face of the small diva.

Leaning over all she can do is hold the small diva in her arms hoping she calms down soon.

Shelby is in completes shock, that soon turns to anger, how can the school allow lies and downright harassment of students by other students yet not do anything about it. How dare he even think it was okay to post about students, it was a violation. She attempts to calm down, when she sees how the whole blog situation is affecting her daughter, who looks as if she is on the verge of a panic attack.

Feeling herself being shifted as she tries in vain to catch her breath. Before she know whats going on, she finds herself placed on a very comfortable lap and was chest to chest.

Holding her daughter for the first time should be a happy moment, what she seen today with how the other glee kids provoke her daughter and especially her friends. She just doesn't understand how the school can condone bullying. One thing for sure if she had it her way she'd be there ripping the Principal a new one. It is unacceptable to allow this to continue. But her hands are tied, if she went down to the school then she is sure the Berry men would be notified. Then who knows what would happen, she isn't allowed to see or contact her daughter because of the contract. Sighing she told herself she would stress about this later, for now though she will take what she can get.

Shelby takes to humming while rubbing Rachel's back, swaying slightly side to side, in hopes of calming her down some.

After what felt like hours (15 min) the small diva was calm enough to sit up. Peering into bright green eyes that held so much emotion, almost sent Rachel back into panic mode.

Seeing the distraught look on her daughter, Shelby's maternal instincts kick in. Holding her face gently between two of her hands, "Listen to me, don't you dare believe anything that boy has to say. You are beautiful and talented more than I could of hoped for or wanted, there are always going to be people in this world that are going to try and tear you down, but just remember you have all the support of your friends and in me. You are amazing, Rachel, we all say so," Shelby says with conviction.

"R-Really? You want me?" the small diva questions meekly.

"That's not even a question, I want you more than anything in this world, I never in a million years thought I would get this chance. I'm not giving us up that easily." the tall brunette said firmly, but lovingly.

Leaning back down so that she could snuggle just a little bit more, "What about my dad's? What if they find out and keep me from you?" Rachel states in panic.

"Let me worry about that, everything will work itself out okay." Shelby replies gently.

Smiling to herself when she feels Rachel once again snuggle into her, she could stay like this for ever, just holding her baby girl. Knowing she missed out on a lot of things, she vows to stay as much involved in Rachel's life as possible. A knock brings both mother and daughter out of there hug induced coma.

Surprised to see that it was Santana peeking her head threw the door, "Hey sorry I left, I just felt like you both needed space or some time alone to talk. Ya know mother daughter bonding...yaaa." She said with a little clap as she walked in closing the door behind her. She sat next to Rachel who was still seated in Shelby's lap.

Looking at Shelby, "You know your lead is a complete douche!" Santana stated bluntly.

"I could have told you that San, I ran into him once at a competition and he was the most arrogant person I ever met." looking up at her mother momentarily, "No offense" Rachel states with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay enough gossiping, let's get going, I don't want you missing anymore classes than need be." Shelby states as she lifts the small pouting diva off her lap.

Grabbing her hand and leading them out the office and down the hall "Yeah like we will go to just one class" Santana semi whispers to the small diva.

Smiling in return, "We can go to mine's and chill, order take out, call the guys over." Rachel suggests, just wanting this day to be over with already. Movies or videos games with good company and plenty of food sounds like a perfect way to end a day like this one.

"Excuse me?" A very intimidating Coach Corcoran questions, hands on her hips not at all happy with what she just over heard.

Turning around, they are met with an icy glare that made them extremely nervous. Looking to each other then back at Shelby. Crap how did she even hear us thought Rachel, "What's wrong, mama?" the small diva questions, with large brown innocent looking eyes.

"Don't try the innocent act. Don't you think your both in enough trouble? I would suggest not missing anymore classes." the tall brunette states even though both girls know it's not a suggestion. All the while beaming on the inside, her baby called her mama.

Rolling their eyes, Rachel braves a comment only to have the Latina cheerio loop an arm around her and "Got it captain" Santana comments with a mock salute, and a smirk as she pulls the tiny diva down the hall and away from the fiery look in her best-friends mothers eyes.

"Omg do you have a death wish?" Rachel says between laughing.

"Me, what about you? I saw your face I knew anything you said was gonna land you in even more trouble" she comments.

"Okay fine! Thank you for saving me, you know I have no filter sometimes." Rachel says as she glances with a look of gratitude at the taller brunette.

"Your welcome m'lady" Santana says bowing playfully.

Laughing she shoves the Latina cheerio playfully "God your such a nerd." Rachel comments giggling.

"What? I'm not a nerd, I'm a badass," Santana states with furrowed brows.

Only making the small diva laugh harder.

Having enough of being laughed at the taller of the two brunettes walks ahead.

Watching Santana walk in-front of her, "Hey! Wait up, I'm sorry come back, your totally the baddest badass there is in the whole school." the tiny diva says as she leaps on the Latina's back for a ride, until they reach the parking lot.

Looking on as both her daughter and best friend played and raced to her car, she knew she should stop and buy a few more boxes of hair dye for she knew her darling baby girl would for sure be making gray hairs appear, yet she wouldn't trade this time of watching her daughter laugh with anything in the world. She just hope she could enjoy it without that damn contract lingering in the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank all who took the time to leave a review, fav, or follow. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer. I also want to send a special thank you to IamAwriterYAY for helping me with my story. **

**I do not own anything but the plot and my mistakes. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please if anyone has ideas send in the comments. **

**Chapter 5**

Completely engrossed, Rachel lay gazing up at her ceiling, reminiscing about all that had transpired this past week. Like the little routine things, she never knew could mean so much to her such as: texting her mother on a daily basis, beginning mornings and ending nights on the phone with her. Never in her life had Rachel spent so much time talking to a parent. She'd be lucky to even get a sticky note when her fathers went on a trip.

It was finally Friday, the end to another long school week. Only thing bringing her down was the unwanted torture she and all her friends were going to be subjected to. And at the ungodly hour of 5a.m.

Covering her eyes with her arm over her face, she hears the door to her bathroom open, then feels the bed dip slowly. "Hey tiny, you nervous about tomorrow?" Santana questions with concern.

Removing her arm from her face and looking up into dark brown eyes, "I suppose I'm a little apprehensive about the impending punishment, I have no idea what to expect." The tiny diva comments with a pout.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous as well. What do you think she will have us do? I mean we are meeting on the track and field. And at the ass crack of dawn, no less." Santana states worriedly.

"Who knows, but I'm sure it will be nothing pleasant by any means." The tiny diva says with an exasperated pout.

"Stop pouting" the Latina cheerio says with a mock glare, "Let's go meet the others downstairs and watch some movies together, before we crash for the night, yeah?" Santana says with a smile, as she somersaults her way off the bed.

Sighing Rachel concedes, and follows the taller brunette. Completely forgetting the time and leaving her phone on vibrate.

Nearing midnight, the small diva makes her way down the hall to the kitchen, in hopes that Noah didn't finish all the apple juice. She served herself an extra large glass, knowing full well that Santana was gonna drink half of it before she even got a sip.

Grabbing her phone from the counter, she quickly made her way back to the others, who were so engrossed in the horror flick that was playing on the television that they didn't even know she left the living room.

Before sitting down, she glanced at her phone momentarily. Quickly noticing, two missed calls and one text from Shelby.

Realizing the tiny diva was gone longer than usual, Santana turned slightly to her left to look for her, only to be met with the tiny diva, who was just on the other side of the couch, peering down at her phone with wide panicked eyes.

"What's the matter? How come you look as if you've seen a ghost?" The taller brunette asked quietly, as she leaned over the couch carefully trying not to disturb the others who were watching the movie.

"I missed several calls from my mom." The tiny diva says with concern.

"What? Are you being serious right now?"

Before Rachel can reply, her phone vibrates and Shelby's name flashes across the screen, promptly scaring the tiny diva to the point her drink spills over the couch and onto Pucks lap causing him to yelp and jump up in surprise. Which cause a round of screams from the two blonds sitting next to him. Which promptly causes Britt to toss her bowl of cheese balls into the air, falling all over everyone. Including the drenched in apple juice Puck.

Gawking, as the horror unfolds before her, Rachel moves to help but inadvertently presses the answer button on her phone.

"What the- - Rae? Why did you just toss your drink on me?" Puck states in shock, trying in vain to dust off as much of the cheese residue off his pants, but not succeeding in the least.

Not even ten seconds in, Santana is on the floor laughing at Puck.

Not at all happy at being mocked, Puck proceeds to throw a couch pillow right at Santana's face.

Turning his head at the snapping sound coming from his left, he notices Quinn's phone out, taking a picture.

"Hey," he says frowning in offense.

Not wanting things to escalate further, the small diva places her fingers in her mouth projecting a loud whistle, much like her mother did earlier that week.

Once things were quiet, "Sorry Noah it was an accident, why don't you head up stairs and get cleaned up, we will clean up down here, then head to bed yeah?" The tiny diva encouraged.

Reluctantly, he leaves the living room mumbling that this better not be posted on Face Book as he petulantly stomps up the stairs.

Pausing momentarily, Rachel swears she can hear her name being called, though it sounds slightly muffled. Signaling to the girls to quiet down, she peers over the pillows piled on the floor and spots her phone.

Thinking nothing of it, Brittany sees the phone on the floor, and picks it up, "Hey, Rae-Rae its your mom" Brittany mentions loudly.

"Do you think she wants to come and watch movies with us?" She asks enthusiastically.

As both Santana and Quinn face palm, Rachel looks at the phone in the tall blondes hands, as if it may actually burn her to touch it.

Breaking out of her horror induced fog, the tiny diva could hear her name being called on the phone. Pausing to take a deep breath she grabs the phone "Um… Hi Shelby." she says cautiously.

Cutting right to the chase, "Are you having a party? Why are your friends over so late? Are your father's home?" Shelby asks bluntly.

Placing her phone on speaker, she looks to her friends and places her pointer finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.

"What implies as a party, exactly?" The tiny diva counters.

"Excuse me?" Shelby exclaims sternly.

Already sensing the oncoming pillow, the tiny diva ducks, what she didn't see coming was loud crash of the lamp, that stood on the end table next to the couch.

"Shit, my bad tiny" Santana says apologetically.

"Rachel? Are you there?" Shelby comments in alarm. "Are you okay? What was that crash?"

"Um… it's nothing really." Rachel replied as casually as possible the last thing she needs is Shelby breathing down her neck.

"It didn't sound like nothing." The taller brunette states unconvincingly.

Before she could comment, Puck comes barreling down the stairs in his boxer briefs and a shower cap. He looks around the living room surveying the seen, all the while holding a toilet brush threateningly. "What happened? Did someone break in?" Puck states in alarm. Ready to beat someone down if need be.

Unable to control herself, "What are you planning to do with that toilet brush? Huh Mr. Clean?" The Latina mocks playfully. "Who's that supposed to scare? The Germs?" Santana continues.

"Hey, it was all I could grab, okay" Puck replies with a slightly bruised ego.

"That's sweet of you Noah thank you, but it was just a lamp that fell."

Nodding in response, Puck takes his leave and heads back up stairs.

"RACHEL?" Shelby speaks loudly in a serious tone.

Sighing Rachel took her phone off speaker mode for more privacy, and held it to her ear, "Yes Shelby?" She manages to stutter.

"What on earth is going on over there? Do you realized what time it is?"

"Nothi- "

"Don't even tell me it's nothing Rachel Barbara" Shelby states none to happily.

"Ugh, fine! If you really want to know, I was watching a movie with my friends. It's not like I am committing a crime or anything." Rachel snaps in an exasperated tone. Only lightly whispering the last half of her response to herself or so she thought.

"Watch the attitude Rachel" Shelby says in warning.

Not wanting to test her luck "Sorry" the tiny diva says meekly.

"Look it's getting late, you really should turn in for the night."

"Okay, well the living room is just about cleaned up. I'll head to bed in just a bit."

"Okay baby just not to much longer, believe me when I say, you want to be well rested for tomorrow."

"Ugh! Please don't remind me" Rachel whines dramatically.

They stay on the phone for a few more minutes before saying goodnight to one another. And heading off to bed.

* * *

"We are going to be late." Rachel states in an annoyed tone.

"What did you expect? It was just after one a.m. when we all went to bed." Quinn grumps, just as annoyed. She was so not a morning person.

"C'mon guys, let's just get this over with, maybe it won't be so bad, yeah?" Puck says with mock hopefulness.

They all sigh and make their way down to the track and field. It wasn't even light out, yet somehow the day already seemed to drag on.

Before they all knew it, all seven glee students stood paralyzingly still. Shelby, had taken to lecturing them over the show choir rules, the dangers of lying, and the consequences of cheating.

This was horrible, Rachel couldn't breath, or move. The first thing Shelby had them do was run laps. I mean that was a given considering where they were. But to run until Mercedes threw up was just plain insane. She honestly didn't think it could get any worse. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Okay listen up, I'm being lenient and giving you a ten minute break. Use it wisely." Coach Corcoran states seriously.

Quinn laid haphazardly next to Santana who happened to be grumbling in Spanish. "OMG! Is it possible to go paralyzed after running for so long?" Quinn rambles exhaustively. She literally felt like she couldn't feel her legs.

"OW! What the fuck" Quinn snaps while rubbing her thigh.

"Felt that didn't you Q? See your not paralyzed after all." Santana managed to mumble through her own exhaustion.

"If I wasn't so tired right now I'd sock you in the face."

"My outfit is completely ruined." Kurt cried.

"I think you look pretty" Brittany says with a tired smile. While sitting criss-cross on the grass.

"Pull yourself together, no one told you to wear your everyday attire" Rachel commented annoyed.

"No one asked you RuPaul." Mercedes sneers.

Having about enough of the squabbling teens. "Okay since everyone here seems to have enough energy to complain and argue let's continue on with this punishment." Shelby states in her Coach Corcoran voice, slightly amused at the small grones.

Narrowing her eyes, "But first, Mercedes, since you feel it's appropriate to call others hurtful and demeaning names, you will go and run two laps, I will give you more instructions after you have finished." Looking to all the student's "This goes for everyone, I will not tolerate name calling or anything I deem bullying, is that understood?" She says in a serious tone.

All nodding, too tired to even think or talk. The only one who looks as though she wants to argue is Mercedes. Glaring at Coach Corcoran, Mercedes proceeds to comment, "This isn't fair-"

Holding her hand up in a silent protest, "I'm going to stop you right there. I just explained why I gave you extra laps, if you continue to fight and argue I will add more. Is that understood?" Shelby says with a bite in her voice.

Huffing in annoyance, this never happened when she was in Glee, this is all Rachel's fault. But not wanting to test the crazy Coach she kept her mouth shut and just did as she was told.

Looking down at the worn out teens Shelby almost felt sorry for what she was about to do. Almost. "Okay listen up the next and last part of your punishment for today will be musical suicides. You will start at the 10 yard line then go to the 20 yard line and back again to the 10 yard line and then to the 30 then back again until you hit the 50 yard line. This will be repeated three times."

Okay now for sure she thought she was gonna die, the tiny diva had no feeling left in her body. The thought of having to repeat this several more times left her feeling utterly sick to her stomach.

All the teens lay haphazardly on the grass completely worn out.

"Well it looks like you rendered even my toughest cheerios useless" Sue muttered while walking up and standing next to Shelby.

Looking to her right she arched an eyebrow in confusion, then when it registered what was said. "You're their cheer leading coach?"

"The one and only" Sue states confidently.

"You know, it is kind of nice to know there is another adult out there looking out for _pips squeak_ over there, because the way Brillo pad treats her and gets away with it is despicable."

"I wish I could do more, there is still so much I don't know about her yet." Shelby sighs. She has to be going insane for sharing her feelings with a complete stranger.

"Just continue doing what you've been doing, she's been different lately, there is a happiness I haven't seen in her since way before she began glee. I believe it's because of you" Sue says sincerely.

Before Shelby gets a chance to respond. "Okay enough of this heart to heart, mushy crap, I feel cavities setting in" Sue mutters, then looks to Shelby with a glint in her eyes. "What do you say we make the kids squirm a little more?" Sue asks.

"What did you have in mind" Shelby really wanted to know.

Speaking into her walkie-talkie "Turn on the water," she says with a smirk.

Before she knew what was happening the sprinklers turned on. Screaming ensued, mostly from Kurt and Mercedes. The other five teens just laid on the grass as if nothing was happening.

Looking slightly disappointed "Crap you really wore them out" Sue said as she turned to look at the Glee Coach. "Didn't you dismiss them a bit ago? And not even with the sprinklers on are they moving." She comments in awe.

Not wanting the teens to get sunburn or dehydrated, "Can I borrow that megaphone?" Shelby asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Sue hands over the megaphone.

"Listen up, I'm giving you to the count of five. To get up and go home, if not then I'm more than happy to stay and watch all of you run some more laps." Shelby shouted into the megaphone.

Not wasting anytime, she saw all seven teens jump up and practically stumble off the field. Not at all wanting to run or do anything majorly physical. It was comical to watch.

Running up to the Cheer Coach and her mother, slightly panting. "Hey Coach Sue, do you think you can give me and the guys a lift home? My phone is dead and I can't call an uber." The tiny diva asks as she leans into Noah for support. Her legs felt like jello.

Furrowing her brow in confusion "You can borrow my phone to call your parents to come pick you up if you'd like?" Shelby offers. Completely confused as to why her child feels the need to uber everywhere.

Looking to her mom then to Coach "Their at work."

"C'mon Coach, I'm not sure I can stand much longer, I needs me a couch, bed, hell I'd take the floor. I just need to lay down for like the rest of the day." Santana complains in a whiny voice.

Slinking his arm over Rachel, "Yeah Coach"

Narrowing her eyes she doesn't like how touchy feely or close this Noah character is to her daughter. And even more unhappy with him going home with her without parental supervision.

Crossing her arms in annoyance, "Look Coach if you can't take us to my house then that's fine. But just say so." Rachel says with an exasperated tone.

"Rachel" Shelby says in warning.

Sue can practically see the steam shoot out of Shelby's ears. Not wanting things to escalate more. "Okay everyone round up and let's head to the SUV." Sue says and she can see relief on the young worn out teens.

"Rachel, a word please" Shelby states firmly.

Wanting to leave with her friends and just go home and lay down until the next day, the last thing she wanted to do was be scolded or told something about her attitude. Sighing when she realizes everyone left her. _Chickens, _Rachel thinks in her head.

Walking up close to her mom but not to close, "Yes, Shelby," she says while sighing.

Closing the distance Shelby, cups her daughters chin lifting it just enough so that she can maintain eye contact, "Sweetie, what is with the attitude? What's wrong?" she says firmly yet lovely.

Feeling extremely overwhelmed, "I don't have an attitude..." the tiny diva whined with tired watery eyes. Mildy stomping her foot.

Rolling her eyes, Shelby pulls her daughter into her for a hug. Melting into one another "I think someone needs a nap."

Shaking her head the tiny diva mumbles what sounds like a muffled no, into her mother's neck. Laughing slightly at her daughters antics. She rubs her back lovingly for a bit before suggesting they head to the school parking lot.

"But, I don't think I can walk all the way to the parking lot. Can you go get Noah please, he can carry me." She asks her mom with the most pitiful pout she could muster.

Not liking the idea of Noah anywhere near her baby, she lifts Rachel up, and cradling her arm beneath her bottom for complete support while the tiny diva squeaks in shock at being lifted and carried like a baby. But soon finds comfort in her mother's warm shoulder and soon closes her eyes as she's carried to her coaches car.

Noticing immediately when her daughter fell asleep, she felt like she could hold her like this forever. She weighed almost nothing and that kind of worried her. But she again, knows nothing about her kid.

Once she arrived to the SUV, Noah came out and asked if it was okay to put Rachel in the back, sighing reluctantly she passed her baby to him, not before hugging her close and kissing the top of her head, and promising to call her soon.

Watching as all the kids load up in the SUV, and drive away, she was instantly filled with this emptiness she can't quite describe. And to top off her non-existent emotions she thinks Rachel was lying to her or at least not telling her the full truth. She feels like there is more to Rachel saying her fathers are working and she vows to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all my fellow readers. I hope everyone is enjoying the last bit of summer. I for one am ready for the fall weather. Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it. Oh and I had Rachel decide to join cheerios. It's not mentioned but implied. I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy please feel free to R&R.**

**Chapter 6**

It was finally Friday. The first week, in many, that Rachel was not subjected to any form of physical torture. The last five weeks felt like _actual_ hell. And as though it would never end. Her body still ached with what she liked to call _phantom_ muscle spasms. But in a way it was all worth it. Just to see Mercedes struggle to complete the assigned physical punishments. Luckily, that was over because it was indeed Friday and she had plans to sit back and chill with her closest friends.

Closing her locker, Rachel turned to make her way to the gym. Or so she thought before she found herself trapped between her locker and three members of the glee club.

Rachel was not in the mood for any of their crap, all she wanted was to get this day over with and celebrate her first free weekend in what seemed like forever. But I guess that is asking for too much. Seeing how every time she thought she was going to catch a break. One or more of the glee members would hounded her.

"Is there something you need?" Rachel huffs out in an annoyed tone.

Taken back slightly at the small girls tone in voice Finn, mutters nervously. "Um… so I think you should quit the cheerios. I don't think it's a good fit for you." He mutters nervously.

Lifting an unimpressed eyebrow. "Is that all?" He small diva questions.

Peeved at the short response, "No… that's not all! You know Sue is only using you to get to the glee club." Kurt snaps in his usual dramatic fashion.

"Look, I know you think that Sue is using me, but she isn't." Rachel replies with her hands on her hips.

"Wow she must really be feeding your ego if you're that hung up on believing she actually cares. We are talking about Sue, all she cares about is herself and the cheerios." Mercedes remarks with a glare.

"Look, let's not lose focus here guys," looking to Rachel, "I think you should come back to glee, we need you." Finn says in an attempt to butter her up some and convince her into coming back.

Looking up at Finn, as though he'd grown two heads. "I'll pass" She replies dismissively.

"Now will you all please go, and bore someone else with your existence." The tiny diva says in exasperation, when the tall dim witted boy just stands there.

She then attempts to move but, again finds herself pushed back roughly into the lockers behind her causing the tiny diva to grimace in pain.

Not one to stand down she glares at Mercedes "You-"

Poking the small diva in the chest. "Think you're too good for glee club?" Mercedes states mockingly.

Not at all appreciating being poked. "Excuse me? Do not touch me." Rachel counters with venom laced in her voice.

"Or what?" Mercedes remarks with a smirk.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, Mercedes. Move before I make you." Rachel snaps with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Channeling your inner _bitch? _Wow the cheerios are really rubbing off on you, and not in a good way." Kurt scoffs.

Looking to Kurt completely unaffected by his comment. "Do you actually believe all the bull shit that spills out of your big mouth?" The tiny diva replies sarcastically.

Before Kurt had a chance to interject. " Oh I'm sorry, my fault, I forgot you were an idiot" She then remarks with a smirk on her face."

Growing irritated with Rachel and her bitchy comments. "No wonder none of your parents wanted you, it's sad really because you have three and they all would rather be anywhere but with your overly annoying dramatic self centered loser bitch ass." Mercedes comments with a smirk, knowing full well that mentioning the small diva's parents would send her over the edge. And send her over the edge it did.

Wondering what was taking Rachel so long, Santana along with Quinn and Brittany decided to leave to search for the small diva before they were all late to class.

Turning the hall, all three cheerios stopped dead in their tracks. All that could be seen was the small diva with a look of pure rage right before she lunged at Mercedes, effectively knocking her to the floor. Rachel placed punch after punch, giving into her full strength and anger.

Not wasting any time the three cheerios all, but sprint to help Rachel. Being the first to reach the small diva Santana, drops to her knees in an attempt to peel Rachel off of Mercedes. "C'mon Rae, you need to get up."

Not even registering being lifted off of Mercedes. "Hey you need to calm down. Let's get you cleaned up yeah?" Santana tries to reason with the irate diva.

"Oh hell to the no! You ain't about to just walk away after attacking me." Mercedes says angrily.

"Back off." Quinn states coming in between Santana and Mercedes.

"Make her" Kurt snarks, while helping Mercedes to her feet.

Before anyone can say anything else, Mr. Schue and his impeccable (horrible) timing, appears. "What on earth is going on here?" He states in alarm. Looking to Mercedes "Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Rachel attacked her for no good reason, all we wanted was to talk to her about possibly joining glee again." Kurt lied.

Looking to all the cheerios huddled to one side shielding the small brunette. "Is this true? I can't believe you'd stoop this low and attack a fellow member of our glee family. I'm very disappointed in you. This behavior has gone on for far too long, I'm taking you to see Figgins."

Holding the trembling diva close to her Santana, whispers in her ear, "We need Coach, she will be the only one on our side."

Peering up into dark brown eyes, she nods and falls back into the taller brunettes arms. She knew in the back of her head she was in so much trouble, but she couldn't find it in herself to care at the moment. She was just so angry. All she wanted was to get through this day and have a relaxing weekend, maybe go to the park and feed the ducks with Britt.

"We are getting Coach first" Quinn states with her arms crossed.

"They are lying, all three of them had Rae trapped between the lockers before the fight broke."

"Excuses me? I'm the adult here and the teacher, and I say everyone here needs to accompany me to the Principal's office now." Mr. Schue said in an aggravated tone.

"Not without Coach." Brittany shouts, very uncharacteristically. All this fighting was upsetting her.

Not giving Mr. Schue time to respond Rachel makes a run for it. Wanting to reach Coach's office before everyone else, she takes a shortcut through the auditorium.

Once close enough to the door, the small brunette hears more than just one voice in Sue's office. At first she was just going to wait for a minute then knock, but then she hears her name. And with that the voice of her mother.

On the inside she was freaking out. What was she even doing here? And what could she possibly be talking about with Coach. Of all the days for her to get into a fight, it had to be on a day in which her mother was at the school. Great, life was over as she knew it.

* * *

Shelby found herself cautiously knocking on Sue's office door. Thankful to still be intown when she received a phone call from Sue saying they needed to discuss Rachel. Her mind ran rapid with scenarios of what could possibly be wrong.

"Come in" Is all that she hears before, she cautiously steps inside the cheerio Coach's office.

"Hey you made, glad you were in town. Come sit down." Sue states getting right to the point.

Taking a seat across from Sue, "What's going on? Is Rachel okay?" The tall brunette asks rapidly.

Placing her pin down with an audible sigh, "Overall she is doing just fine in cheerios, her grades are good, but-"

"But what?" Shelby asks in a worried tone.

"Has she mention anything about her home life?" Sue asks.

Scrunching her brows in confusion, "I… I don't think so. She has always told me her father's work a lot when I ask about them." Pausing momentarily, "Why has something happened?" Shelby asks slightly distressed.

"Well here's the thing, I care for her, don't tell her or anyone I said that" Sue says that last part quickly with a mock glare. Moving along, "Nothing bad has happened, her fathers are just not in the picture as often as they should be." Sue finishes not missing a beat.

"What do you mean they are not in the picture? Where the Hell are they?" Shelby stated miffed. What on earth was going on? Why would Rachel keep something like this from her.

"Look, I won't go into any more detail about what's really going on until I know for sure you have Rachel's best interest." The Cheerio Coach says in a serious tone.

Staring into Sues eyes just as seriously. "There is no one I care for more, then I do Rachel." Taking a calming breath, "I gave Rachel up thinking she was going to a loving family, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Not a day goes by that I do not regret giving her up." Pausing momentarily to look out the window, to regain her thoughts. Then back at Sue. "I tried so hard to find every loophole there was to void the contract. I signed it way before I got pregnant with her, and before I knew what was happening it was too late, it had been done." Shelby says while wiping her tear stained face, hating how emotional she was getting. And in front of the cheerios coach no-less.

* * *

Contract... what contract? That doesn't make sense. Her father's never mentioned a contract. What else have they been lying about.

Not one to be patient, Rachel barges through the office without knocking. "There was a contract? They kept me from you and it was all a lie?" The small diva shouts once she entered Sue's office.

Completely shocked, Shelby abruptly stands and turns to face her daughter. What she sees breaks her heart. The complete devastation written on her baby's face.

Before she had a chance to respond, "What happened to your lip? Did you get into another fight?" Sue asks, as she stands and walks around her desk standing next to Shelby with her arms crossed.

Rachel was just about to respond when her cheerio friends ran in "OMG, what the hell was in your smoothie this morning? Red-bull?" Comments Santana as she attempts to catch her breath.

"Yeah Rachie you're pretty fast for munchkin" Brittany says with a smile as she brings the tiny diva into a hug.

"Would someone please explain why I have an office full of cheerios during 5th period?" Sue questions but is met with silence.

"Well?" Shelby probes with her arms folded.

Now just noticing the small divas mother, all the kids look like a deer caught in the headlights. Looking to one another for help, Rachel decides to speak first. "It-"

"There you are, I told you all that Sue wasn't needed, now come on, we need to go to the Principal's office." Mr. Schue says addressing all the cheerios.

"Does it concern one of my cheerios?" Sue questions.

Sighing in annoyance, "Yes all the cheerios in this room are to come with me, especially Rachel." Mr. Schue replies.

"Excuse me? Why would Rachel need to go to the Principal's office?" Shelby asks with her hands on her hips.

"Long story short, Rachel attacked Mercedes in the hall and began punching her for no good reason. Now if you don't mind I would like to take all who were involved to Principal Figgins." Mr. Schue stated in a huff.

Upon closer inspection the taller brunette could see the split lip forming on her daughters face along with some swelling. Sighing to herself she doesn't even know what to think of her daughter fighting...again. "Rachel, honey what happened?" Shelby asks with concern laced in her voice.

Peering up at her mom, the small diva was just about to respond before Mr. Schue spoke once again. "I just told you what happened, she is out of control, and this behavior all started when she joined cheerios." He replied looking pointedly at Sue.

"You know what? You are so full of shit! I'm tired of you and the whole glee club. You never leave me alone. If it's not you it's one of your many followers, constantly making snide comments about my abrupt exit from glee. Understand this and listen carefully, you and everyone in glee club can go fuck themselves." Rachel shouts at her former glee coach.

To stunned to even utter a single word, all the glee coach could do was open and close his mouth. He was not expecting that reaction at all.

"Rachel, language!" Shelby says sternly. Not at all happy with her daughters reaction or use of profanity.

Looking to her mom then to her friends then to Mr. Schue, she found herself completely trapped. She felt extremely overwhelmed and just wanted to get out of this small confined room. Before a panic attack could set in, she did the only thing she knew how to do when things got overwhelming, she ran. All that could be heard from behind her was her name being called, but she ignored it all. Choosing to continue to run.

Taking a shortcut through the woods knowing full well no one would go looking for her there. She knew she had to face everything that had transpired earlier during the day with all the fighting, but her mind was going a mile a minute with the news of a contract that kept her from her mother. Everything was just too much. She finally came to a stop. Seeing an old trash bin by a worn out fence. She hopped up on it then continued to jump over the fence. Walking through the backyard she comes to the patio door that leads to the basement and knocks. Waiting for what seems like forever, until it opened.

"Hey Jew babe" Puck says with a smirk on his face.

"Hello, can I come in?" She asks.

Taking notice of her split lip, "What the hell happened to your face?" He asks opening the door and reaching a hand to lift her chin closer to inspect it.

Brushing his hand away. "Nothing Noah I'll explain inside okay."

Back at the school, "What the hell just happened?" Shelby questions.

"I'll tell you what happened. That was Rachel and all her dramatics. She doesn't want to admit to what she did so she ran." Mr. Schue explains.

Getting fed up with this whole situation and with Mr. Schue. "You know what? If it wasn't for your constant berating and badgering she wouldn't have reacted the way she did." Quinn pipes in with an annoyed tone.

"That makes no sense, she just wants the attention and when confronted about it acts like a spoiled brat." Mr. Schue comments.

"Tell me… Is being stupid a profession or are you just gifted?" Santana states sarcastically at Mr. Schue. Only aggravating the glee coach more.

"Excuse me? Did you just call my daughter a brat?" Shelby states walking into Mr. Schue's personal space.

Completely forgetting Rachel's mother was in the room, "I-"

"He's lying! Him and the gruesome twosome have been on her case non stop about going back to glee." Santana says heatedly. "And giving her a hard time about being in cheerios"

Looking slightly guilty "Well that's not completely true, I have asked her from time to time. Not enough to cause such a response from her" He replies.

"That's what you think, Brillo pad" looking to Shelby "We should go and look for her, she seemed really upset and, I for one want to know what actually happened as far as the fighting goes." Sue states.

"I told you what happened." Mr. Schue states in exasperation.

"No you told them what you think happened." Quinn replies with folded arms.

"You know what? I was going to say something insulting, but your face says it all." Santana remarks with a scowl.

"Let's not waste anymore time guys." Brittany comments while dragging a pissed off Latina with her out of the office.

Watching all the young cheerios file out the door quickly the taller brunette looks to Sue questioningly. "I'm giving them a head start. Then we will follow them, I am almost a hundred percent sure they know where she's at."

Nodding her head in response Shelby allows Sue to take the lead. Hopefully then she could talk to her daughter and finally get to the bottom of a lot of unanswered questions.

Not liking the fact that everyone in the office was leaving in search of the small diva, "Why does it take an entire entourage to search for her?" The glee club coach questions annoyed.

Quickly grabbing her purse the taller brunette turned around to face the glee coach. "What is your problem with my daughter? Everything out of that big mouth of yours is negative and I'm growing tired of it." Stepping closer to the now not so confident glee coach, Shelby spoke in a low growl-like tone, "Expect to see a lot of me, because as of now I will be handling all of Rachel's school related problems. And you and those other two from your glee club are at the top of my list." Shelby snaps mere inches from Mr. Schue's paling face.

Not giving him time to respond she quickly exits the office and walks towards the parking lot.

Agreeing to take two separate cars Shelby followed Sue. Attempting to calm down and just focus on the road, she took long relaxing breaths. She couldn't fathom all of the unwanted ridicule her baby must indore on a daily basis. Then to top it off the more she thought about the situation with Rachel's father's being practically non existent, just irked the crap out of her. She thought she gave her baby to a loving home. One where her daughter wasn't left alone. She knew as soon as she got home she had to make some phone calls to her lawyer and her parents.

She came to a stop about a half a block down this road that looked mostly like the woods. To one side though stood a house, it appeared to look rather worn and kind of small. Once out of the car she walked up to Sue. "How long is she left by herself?"

Tilting her head to one side. "Depends, what are you planning to do if I say she is left for at leas 24-28 days a month?" Sue counters.

Eyes wide with shock, then narrowed with anger "What? Are you kidding me? They leave her for that long? What are they thinking? She is barley fourteen years old." Shelby responds outraged.

Content with the response she leads the way "Lets go get the girls, I'm sure you have lots to discuss with short stack." Sue says while pointing where they should walk.

Knocking on the door a small young girl about 7 or so answered. She had two braided pigtails and had blue-ish eyes. "Yes, can I help you?" The young girl asks innocently.

Before either Sue or Shelby could respond, "Hey Bex who's at the door? You know you have to wait till one of us is with you when you go to answer the door." Opening the door wider Quinn comes face to face with angry looking Shelby and a not so friendly looking Coach.

Ushering the little girl to her room Quinn turns to great the two coaches. "Hi, what brings you two over to these neck of the woods?" She commented hopping to defuse the heated atmosphere.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes tubbers, now tell Shelby here where Rachel is." Sue replies in a serious tone.

With wide terrified eyes, "I… um well-" She stammered before being cut off.

"Hey I just put the kid down for a nap, let's get are party on" Santana says while walking from the hall towards Quinn.

Widening her eyes even more, if that was even possible, with visual fear radiating off of her in waves. The murderous look alone from Rachel's mom was making her feel a bit light headed.

"Party? What party?" Sue comments.

"Hey who's at the door? I need help with Rae, she's refusing to talk and won't let go of Noah" Santana states while walking up to and besides Quinn.

"Why do you look so pale?" She asks right before she hears a clearing of the throat from outside the door. Turing to see who it was, she then went pale as well.

"Um hey coach, how much of that did you hear?" Santana asks nervously.

"Enough, now take Coach Corcoran here to see Rachel, I won't repeat myself again."

Nodding reluctantly, both girls led the coaches down to the basement where Noah's room was.

Walking down the steps Shelby notice it looked as though it was a small studio apartment. It had a living room area separate from the sleeping area, a bathroom and a counter that held a microwave and small fridge.

Looking around the tall brunette immediately spotted her daughter. She was sandwiched between Noah and Brittany on the bed. Walking closer to the bed, she bent over slightly asking both of the young teens to move so that she can crawl in and comfort her baby girl. Both teens stood up and followed the others up the stairs with Sue, giving the two brunettes some much needed privacy.

Once alone Shelby took notice in how her daughter appeared. She was out of her cheer uniform and into what looks like a large t-shirt. The tiny diva was half asleep curled into a ball in the middle of the bed.

Crawling in besides Rachel, she gently lifts her on top of her chest so she can hold her. Rubbing small circles on her back while humming hoping, to add some sort of comfort to her baby.

Stirring slightly, Rachel recognized the feel and the smell of lavender with vanilla, nuzzling closer into her mother's neck, "Mama" was spoken so brokenly before she broke into heartbreaking sobs.

"Shhhh, I got you" Shelby said embracing the tiny brunette a little tighter.

Once the small diva calmed enough to speak Shelby, thought it would be a good moment to ask about her fathers and the problems at school.

Sitting up against the headboard Shelby wiped the small divas face with her sleeve. Kissing her forehead several times, relishing in the fact her baby still loved to be cuddled.

Peering up into hazel green eyes. "Are you mad at me? I keep screwing up, you probably don't want me anymore, I mean who would. I'm loud, annoying and self centered." Rachel said with a broken voice.

Disliking the negativity coming off her daughter in waves "Honey, there is nothing in this world you could do that would make me not want you." Shelby said reassuringly.

Caressing her face lovingly, "Baby why would you think of yourself like that?" Shelby asks cautiously.

Feeling slightly embarrassed of having to explain, she decides to burrow back into her mother's neck, where it smelled like home and felt safe.

Understanding the delicate subject but, needing to know what was going on. "Come on baby girl" Shelby gently coaxed. "There now, no more tears" She says while cleaning her daughters face once again.

Calming down once again she peered up into her mother's eyes, "Can you hold me while I talk?" The tiny diva asks quietly.

Opening her arms wider, Rachel took the opportunity to cuddle further into her mother before gaining enough courage to speak.

Taking one final deep breath, "I'm not sure where to begin. I guess I feel the way I do because that's all I hear in glee. I mean just before the fight broke out Mercedes said I was unwanted by not only two but all three of my parents. That they couldn't possibly want a dramatic, self centered loser like me." Rachel said all in one breath, then proceeded to cry once again. She was so tired of crying but she couldn't help it.

Feeling completely heartbroken, her baby actually thought she didn't want her. Then to top it off that young girl from glee has been harassing her baby and yet the glee coach does nothing. Well, let's see how things go on Monday, because they will be hearing from her personally.

"Oh baby that's so far from the truth, you are very much wanted and loved. Please don't think any different. I'm not sure what Mercedes reasons are for saying what she says but, you my lovely girl are so wanted you may get sick of all the smothering I plan on doing." Shelby says while bringing Rachel into a much needed hug and peppers several kisses on her face.

Laughing, "Mama no more" Rachel says struggling to escape the taller brunettes kisses.

Before she knows what's happening she finds herself on the receiving end of her mom's tickling hands. "S-stop… Ahhhh…"Rachel manages to stammer, hardly able to speak at all.

Loving the absolute joyous laughter radiating off her daughter, she could listen to her laugh every day and will do absolutely everything in her power to keep her happy.

Giving in, "Okay baby girl I'll stop" She says, as she sits back up pulling Rachel up as she goes.

Sitting side by side Shelby feels now is the time to address the young girls absent-t fathers. Throwing an arm over the small brunette's shoulder, "Okay baby girl let's talk about your fathers." feeling Rachel tense beside her.

Reaching out a hand, Shelby gently held Rachel's hand in her own in a show of support. Sighing loudly "What would you like to know?" She says looking down, while playing with the large ring on her mom's hand.

"Well let's start with the fact you didn't tell me during our many phone conversations, that they were gone or at work. When in fact they were out of state on work." Shelby states seriously.

Leaning into her mom "I don't know, I guess I just assumed you'd leave just like them, once you got to know me. Everything with us is still so new" The small diva admitted.

Understanding "Okay well I still didn't appreciate being left in the dark. From now on I expect honesty." Her mother says firmly.

Nodding in agreement, "What's going to happen now, I mean now that you know my dad's are not around as much." The small diva questions nervously.

"Well for starters I'm going to call my lawyer as soon as possible to look over the contract and see about getting full custody of you" Shelby says honestly. "Oh and another thing we will be going back to your house to pack some of your things. You will not be staying alone in that house a moment longer." She states firmly.

Looking up at her mom, "What… you actually want custody of me? I'm going to be staying with you?" The small diva questions with large watery doe eyes.

"But what about my dad's?" She counters with wide frightened eyes.

Pulling her daughter nearly on top of her holding her in a tight embrace. "Don't you worry about them, I'll take care of it." Shelby says with determination.

A few moments passed before, Shelby deems it time to bring up her lovely daughter's disappearing act and fighting. "Okay, let's talk about the fighting and the running away." Feeling her daughter tense up she continues. "Both I do not approve of nor tolerate." She says firmly. "I understand that Mercedes instigates most of the verbal fighting but under no circumstances are you to retaliate with physical violence. You are to find Sue or call or text me or go to another adult at the school you trust and inform them. I cannot control Mercedes or Kurt or even Mr. Schue's, actions but I can yours. If there is a next time you will do as I said before, and get help from an adult or even walk away. There will be no fighting, do you understand." Shelby finishes sternly.

Nodding in understanding, "Yes mama I understand" Rachel stammers meekly.

"Now as far as the running away, I understand you can get a little overwhelmed but, for no reason do I want you running away. You had me worried. If it wasn't for Sue following your friends I wouldn't of known where you had gone. Anything could have happened to you. If you are feeling overwhelmed then please tell me or even talk to one of your friends, but please don't disappear again. Because, believe me you won't like the consequences if you do." Shelby stated strongly, patting Rachel's bottom firmly a few times. Causing her daughter to tense once again.

Being held by a parent felt so nice. It had been quite a while since she had been held. I mean her fathers weren't bad men, they just worked a lot. She couldn't believe she was going to be living with her mom. Thinking back to when she first found the box of letters, never did she imagine this happening.

Suddenly realizing, she wasn't going to be able to get away with anything, seeing as her mother was a stickler for rules. Sitting up and facing her mother as she sat with her legs crossed. "Mama am I in trouble? You know for the whole fighting thing?" Rachel asks tilting her head to the side while biting on her bottom lip.

Studying her daughters nervous behavior, she _almost_ didn't have the heart to tell her yes. "Were you not punished for the first time you got into a fight?" Shelby questions with a raised eyebrow.

Staring at her hand for a bit before, looking up and responding. "Technically the first time I fought was in your auditorium so it made sense that you punished me but, since it happened at the school and technically you weren't my active parent until just now, I believe whatever punishment I will receive on Monday from Principal Figgins should be enough. Don't you think?" Rachel replies as casually as possible. Hoping beyond all hope that her mother would agree.

Trying her hardest not to laugh at the audacity of her daughters response. "Well, darling daughter I hate to break it to you but you are very much in trouble." The taller brunette says while trying not to smile at the adorable pout her baby girl is showing.

"Really? I thought what I said was actually valid." The small diva pouts.

"Maybe, but I'm the mama and I say you're grounded."

"Grounded! Seriously? It was just a stupid fight, its not like I broke her nose or anything" The small diva all but shouts incredulously_._

"Yes grounded and I would keep your tone in check. Because I can add weekend mornings at the track if you want?" Shelby stated, not at all okay with being shouted at.

Pouting even more if that was possible, "No" She said meekly with large watery eyes. She barely gained some sort of feeling back in her legs so, decided not to push her luck before it ran out.

"So what does this punishment encompass?" Rachel asks reluctantly.

"The usual, no screens of any sort, which include the TV, your phone, computer, tablets, there will also be an early bedtime and you are only to go to school and come straight home."

Looking at her mother like she was crazy. "You actually want me to die of boredom. Oh my god, I thought you said you loved me." Rachel counters dramatically.

Rolling her eyes at her daughters dramatics, she pulls her into a hug. "Okay baby girl, let's get going we have a lot of things we need to do before we head back home. Besides you will only be grounded this weekend and the rest of next week. You're lucky I'm going easy on you." Shelby said, kissing Rachel lovingly on the head.

Sighing loudly "Fine let's go" The small diva says while standing up and stretching before making her way to the stairs. Only stopping when she feels a hand on her arm hold her back.

Lifting a questioning brow, "What?"

"You're wearing only a t-shirt."

"Oh my bad" Rachel says with blush forming on her cheeks before, grabbing a pair of basketball shorts from one of Noah's dressers and then grabbing her mom's hand and dragging her up the stairs. Even though she was grounded, she was excited to start this new journey with her mom.


End file.
